Daddy's Innocent Little Angel
by Sar-T
Summary: ZoeyxElliot CorinaxDren BridgetxSardon KikixTarb ReneexWesley BerryxTyson RubyxKyle MaixAden SelenaxMark OCCxOCC OCCxOCC OCCxOCC OCCxOCC
1. Change!

Sorry! i am deleating the my original story of Daddy's Little Girl & fixing it i will have 4 new chapters after this 1 4 u 2 read, so yeah. i'm not doing this because people r telling me 2. ok well kind of. i read it & then realized that they were right, so i'm terribly sorry that i'm taking sooooooooooo long on this story, if we're all lucky i'll have new chapters & stories by 2night or 2morrow (hopefully 2night) i've been working hard. i need u 2 go to my profile & help me pick out a title, if i should keep it as "Daddy's Little Girl" or "The Little Mew" or "The Little Girl" or "Daddy's Innocent Little Angel" Its ur job to vote. oh & i'm gonna use english names, mainly 'cause a lot of my others storieds use the original names, & i've had this story planned 4 almost a year & i decided on useing enlish names, 'cept 4. the only name that will remain the same is little "Mai" i'm keeping her name the same 'cause its pretty & means "bright" & if u read the story, u'll c that is bright 4 her age.

* * *

b4 i do the preview i wanna say thanks 2 the people who already started reading the story, & liked it:

Very Annoied AIMelody

Amaterasu77

dbzgtfan2004

XxStrawberryKittyxX

Aqua

Melody's Koneko

bellalovesedward152

Hcc

Hmob1994

* * *

Here's the new preview.

we actally start out with meeting mai when she was living w/ her mother Mara (no clue where i came up with that name), mother's bf Nate (Mom's ex) & Aunt Kimmy (my friends aunt, who is apparently a bitch) anyways we get to actually get to see what they were like & what they did. while living with them mai is only about 2-2 1/2. the 1st chapter will be called the beginning & that is where you'll get to meet Mara, Nate, Kimmy & of course little Mai just so you know that chapter will be a little intence

the second chapter will b called Meeting Mai witch is where Elliot & the others get to meet her & stuff.

third chapter will be called worry & doctor

fourth chapter will be called Shopping! Meet Zoey's Parents! The Zoo!

Somewhere in the story i will have Sailor Moon, Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh, Poke'mon & Digimon in it.

* * *

So there u have it. for the titles u can go in2 my profile & do the polls or put it in the reviews.

* * *

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane.


	2. The Descriptions! Dont Kill Me!

**Mai Grant:** Mai is Elliot's & sadly Mara Prop's daughter. She is very shy, quiet, & bright for her age & just about the exact opposite of what a normal two-and-a-half-year-old, three-year-old should be like. She, because of her Mara, Nate & Amanda is afraid of most people, but she does love her daddy, Elliot, Uncle Wesley (as she calls him) & the others in the group. It only takes a few hours before she gets used to all of them ('cept for Elliot, Zoey & Wesley. she liked them right away). Oh & she also makes three little friends around her age, a boy named Tyler, another boy named Aden and a girl Marissa. Mai is a mew mew, but isn't aloud to fight 'cause of her age. She has aqua-marine blue eye (like her daddy) & red hair (like Zoey) if anything she has Mara's hair style & nose, everything else she gets from her daddy. She has white cat ears with two dark pink ribbons tied around them, and a white cat tail with a dark pink ribbon at the end. When we first meet her she's two and five weeks old. When she meets Elliot and the others she is just five days away from turning three. Her birthday is on May 5th, which will be on a Friday. She sleeps a lot and doesn't eat much. She loved her grandparents. (Mara & Amanda's Parents) She witnessed Nate and Mara kill them after her grandma gave her, what is now her favorite (only) stuffed bear, she calls him "Mr. Bear" and she carries him everywhere. She also witness Nate kill her mother. He was about to kill her when a cat saved her (Neko). She tried to save Neko (her kitten) by herself--it didn't go to well, and that's when she was taken away, away to Elliot & the others. Oh & she's incredibly thin. Mai doesn't like Mark, she's afraid of him. Her quote for him would be "you're a big meanier."Mai helps Wesley in the kitchen when the cafe is open every once & a while.

**Mr. Bear:** Mr. Bear is actually Mai's best friend, & is well, a white stuffed bear with a blue sleep top with thin red straps and a red star on it. He also has some kind of a ribbon thing sewed to his neck and a braided red string tired around his wrist. He goes where Mai goes. When Mai meets her daddy, Nate appears and she becomes really scared, drops Mr. Bear and runs behind Elliot's leg, hugging. It was too late for Mr. Bear, for Nate had destroyed it, but Bridget does surgery on him and brings him back.

**Elliot Grant (Ryou):** Elliot is incredibly smart & hot! Sorry. His hair is still the same from when he was a fifteen years old & his eyes are somewhat brighter though, more caring. When he first hears about Mai, he didn't believe anyone, until the DNA test came back positive. Then when he first meets his daughter, Mai, he automatically changes to father mode, kinda. He takes on the responsibility of watching her constantly. Unless he has to go on some kind of business trips or whatever & can't take Mai, he's always has his eyes on her. When he goes on these trips, Wesley goes with him & he leaves Mai with Zoey & her family, they love her. He loves Mai to death & is incredibly happy that she's away from those people, but he wishes that she'd open up more & not be so afraid of people. Now there are 2 women in his life that he loves sooo much, Zoey & now Mai. Elliot wants Mark dead. Elliot is 19.

**Zoey Hanson (Ichigo):** Zoey is still pretty much the same as when we first met her. She's still the same ditzy airhead that Elliot loved & still loves. She is now 17, has all the right curves in all the right places. Her eyes still shine bright, & her hair is now down to her mid back. She just adores little Mai & would hate to see her get her hurt. She, along with her parents baby-sit Mai for Elliot & Wesley when they have to go out or something. She is having problems with Mark. She's confused about her love live, 'cause ever since Mai came around, She's noticed that Elliot isn't the mean jerk she always known him to be. Also since Mark found out about Mai, he's been acting different; he doesn't like Elliot or Mai. She still does most of the work around the café.

**Corina Bucksworth (Mint):** Corina, like Zoey hasn't changed much either when we first met. She's still the spoiled brat that everybody knows & loves. She is now 17, has curves in the right places. Her eyes are brighter & she now leaves her hair in pig tails down to her shoulders. She still bosses Zoey & the others around. She still idolizes Renee, but she loves a certain green haired alien, but won't admit it. Corina thinks Mai is adorable & should be just like her, 'cause she's only a child & if she grows up to be like Zoey it will be a disaster. "We don't need another Zoey" is what she will so often say. She complains 'cause Elliot gave Zoey a raise, but didn't give her one. She hates Mark for what he will do to Mai & Zoey.

**Bridget Verdant (Lettuce):** Bridget has changed some since we first met her. She now wares no glasses, but rather contacts & her eyes shine brightly. Her hair is no longer in those braided pigtails anymore, but rather down & is a little shorter, to her mid back I would say. She isn't as clumsy as before, but she still drops & breaks things. She absolutely loves Mai & is already making her dolls & things like that. She also thinks that Mai should do what she wants (be herself) & not what Corina says she should be. She doesn't like Mark anymore either & thinks he should just leave them all alone so that there will be no conflict. She still kindhearted & loves Sardon, but is too shy to say. She is now 18 & is in her last year of school. She has curves in the right places.

**Kiki Benjamin (Purin):** Kiki has not changed one bit since we met her, HYPER. Kiki is now 14 & is still pretty much the same now with performing & stuff like that. Her eyes still shine with that mischief look & her hair has grown to her shoulders & now wares it in a ponytail. She is dating Tarb & is best friends with Ruby & Kyle. She loves to play with Mai & tries to teach her tricks, but Elliot limits it to just Mai watching so that she doesn't get hurt. She doesn't exactly serve at the café, just performs for customers. She's on the girls' hardball team at her school during days. She still takes care of her brothers & sister. She still street performs with Ruby, Tart & Kyle, & then they play in the park everyday.

**Renee Roberts (Zakuro):** Out of all the mews Renee's the one that changed the most since we first met her. Renee is now not as cold or a loner anymore. Her eyes shine bright & her hair is now only to her shoulders. She no longer glares at customers, & is at the café more with her boyfriend Wesley. She still models, but not as much anymore, Monday through Thursday from 5 at night to 8 at night. She has learned to get along with the others & even helps around the café more. She urges the other girls 2 go after the ones they love. She is 19, the oldest of the girls, until the new girl & her boyfriend come around. She really doesn't like Mark, never has, never will. Heck she never even trusted him. So when he hurt Mai & Zoey, she went after him.

**Berry Mills (Berry):** Berry has also somewhat changed from when we first met her as well. Berry is now one of Zoey's best friends. She is currently & will always be dating Tyson, no matter what he changes about himself. She changed what she looked like as well. She had grown her hair down to her knees, & then she had it cut off for hair for care (locks for love). Now her hair is shoulder length. She also no longer wares that big pink bow in her hair; instead she wares two small pink ribbons. She loves Mai & loves to play dress up with her. She loathes Mark. She's 17 & like Zoey, Corina & Bridget this is her last year of school. She kinda works around the café; mainly she & her boyfriend do deliveries to houses. She came from England with her aunt & uncle.

**Ruby Hanson (Ringo) Zoey's Cousin:** Ruby, like Kiki hasn't changed at all either since we first met her, HYPER. Ruby is now 14 & is still pretty much the same now with performing & stuff like that. Her eyes still shine with that mischief look & her hair has grown to her elbows & now wears it in a ponytail. She is dating Haru & is best friends with Kiki & Tarb. She loves to play with Mai & tries to teach her to stand up by herself, but Elliot said that Mai is just too young to stand up for herself. She doesn't exactly serve at the café, just performs for customers. She's on the girls' softball team at her school during days. She still performs with Kiki, Tart & Kyle, & then they play in the park everyday.

**Beverly Grayson:** Beverly lives with her boyfriend at the café; they got the permission from Elliot as long as they promised to help out around the café. They like Berry & Tyson do deliveries to houses & other places. She loves her soon-to-be little half-sister-in-law, Mai. She will be getting married to her boyfriend of five years in five months. She has long raven black hair down to her waist. Her eyes are brilliant brown & they shine brightly. She hates Mark & her quote for him is "The fucker needs to fall in a whole & burn in hell!" She says that often. She is 17 ½ & will be 18 on September 22nd. She wants to be a fashion designer & is really good at designing outfits. She has the DNA of a wild Mercat. Her café outfit is tan & looks just like the others. Her mew outfit is white & almost looks like Renee's 'cept instead of shorts she has a short skirt with thigh high socks, black shoes, gloves & a bow. We meet her & her boyfriend sometime after they meet Mai.

**Dren (Kish): **Dren has defiantly come along way from when we first met him. He no longer chases after Zoey, but instead Corina. He has gotten taller & his hair style changed. The only difference about hair is that his little ponytail things are no longer off to the side, but rather shorter & are unable to be put into those ponytail things. His golden eyes still shine with mischief, but he's not much of a pervert anymore. He hates Mark's guts & wants him dead. He likes Zoey, but only as a friend & he likes Mai & thinks that she looks exactly like Zoey, with the exception of the eyes. He works around the café cooking for the customers with Wesley & Mai. He can change his appearance to look like a human which he does around the café. When he's in human form his hair is longer (down to his neck) & his eyes are a brilliant blue. Oh & of course he doesn't have his elf ears. Dren is 17.

**Sardon (Pai):** Sardon has changed the most since we first met him. He serves the customers at the café in his human form which he has long purple hair & dull blue eyes & of course no elf ears. His appearance in his normal form is shoulder length dark purple hair & dark purple eyes. He is currently dating Bridget, & like her he doesn't glare at the customers. He doesn't like Mark & has attacked him, the same time Renee did. He loves little Mai & let's her play with his elf ears. He takes her flying, (when Elliot lets him) holding onto her tightly. He still has a scary attitude, especially when he's pissed off. He thinks of the other mews as his little sisters. He loves to learn new things & try new things. He plays pranks on the girls with the other guys, which is very unlike him. He "has" to attend "anger management" with Mai & her stuffed animals. Sardon is 18.

**Tarb (Tart):** Tarb is still the same as when we first met him, HYPER! He hasn't really gotten any taller, but is taller then Kiki & Ruby, but is the same height as Kyle. He still fights with Zoey calling her an "old hag" but she calls him a shrimp or midget. He no longer wears his hair in those pigtails, considering he can't; his hair is now short. (like Darien's from Sailor Moon) his golden-brown eyes still shine with mischief like Kiki's, Ruby's & Kyle's. In human form he has long brown hair & brown eyes that shine. He loves Mai & loves to throw her up in the air & catch her. He hates Mark & has actually tied him to a flag pole with his clackers. He hates learning new things & hates going to school. He is dating Kiki, but doesn't like to admit. At the café he does tricks for the customers. He uses Mai to give something to Kiki, but it always backfires, cause Kiki will ask Mai is this was from Tarb & Mai would just nod her head & get a piece of candy. Tarb is 14

**Wesley J. Courrage III (Keiichiro):** Wesley in attitude wise hasn't change, but in looks he's changed somewhat. About a year & a half before they met Mai Wesley had cut his hair for Hair For Care, (Locks For Love) but his hair grows so fast. Before he cut his hair his hair only to his mid back, now it's down to his lower back. He's thinking about cutting it again, mainly 'cause he knows that there are people who want hair. & the other reason is that Mai for some reason finds it interesting & loves to pull on it. He doesn't care, 'cause she doesn't pull that hard 'cause she only uses one hand for the other one is usually holding her bear or in her mouth. Wesley loves little Mai & just lets her go on calling him "Uncle Westley." He doesn't like Mark, but wont say anything 'cause he's too kind, & he usually just thinks it until one day it just bothers him. His eyes are still soft & shine brightly. He is dating Renee. He is also very polite. He works in the kitchen making pastries for the customers. He let's Mai sit with him when Elliot needs a break or if she wants to be in the kitchen; she knows there's cakes & cookie dough in there. He often gives Mai a treat. Wesley is 21

**Tyson Dayton (Tasuku):** Tasuku has changed some since we first met him. Tyson is very polite & loves poetry, along with his Berry & little Mai. He strongly dislikes Mark & says stuff though his words. He is 17 & is really good at a lot of things. His hair is short just like Tarb's & his eyes shine even though they are gray. His hair is however no longer gray, he died it red. He doesn't care what others say, but others say that they love it. He is one of the delivery boys at the café, & though he'd like to go with Berry he has to go his separate way, but they always meet up. Tyson has a really sweet attitude, but don't piss him off or he will bite your head off. He is dating Berry & has been for about three years. He will often read poetry to Mai & gives her plenty of advice.

**Kyle Heart (Haru):** Kyle is exactly like Tarb, HYPER! He is dating Ruby. He is human, but comes to us from a different planet called "Difigula Montula" where humans once roamed before a huge force came & destroyed it. He was the only survivor. He loves little Mai & will often tell her to give something to Ruby, like Tarb, & like Tarb it always backfired; Ruby would ask her if it was from Kyle & she would nod & get some kind of candy. Kyle was spose to be next in line to the thrown of Difigula Montula; he was a prince, but never liked it. He is 14. He has shoulder length blonde hair with orange streaks going though it & green eyes. He hates Mark & has put a curse on him, that's one of his powers. He will often say to Mai that she looks so much like his younger sister who died when the planet was destroyed. Her name was May & she had blue eyes & purple hair in the same style as what Mai usually wears.

**Derek Myer:** Derek is actually Mai's older half brother, but has no custody of her; he lives in the café with Elliot, Mai, Wesley, Renee & Beverly. He has shoulder length orange hair from his father who could give a shit about him; he just wanted the money that would come in. Derek has his mother's red eyes. He cares deeply for Mai & would hate to see anything happen to her. He even likes Elliot, he didn't think he would, but he does. He thinks of Elliot like a father figure, something he never had, even if they are only two years apart. Derek is actually thirteen years younger then his mother Mara & two years younger then Elliot, who is eleven years younger then Mara. Derek never did like his mother, in fact she hated her & he hates his father for not even bothering to get to know him. Now he may hate his parents, but nothing like how he hates Mark. His quote for Mark is "how dare you hurt my little sister, _YOU WILL PAY_!!" he even said that to Mark's face.

**Mark:** Mark's a DAMN FUCKING PUSSY LICKING COCK SUCKING ASS! There. That's all I have to say about him

**Mara Prop:** Mara is Mai's mother & is, well was a real bitch. She has jet black curly hair & red eyes. She's had at least 4 face lifts, nose jobs, boob jobs & tons of botox. She's a drug addict & alcoholic. She killed her parents & abused & neglected Mai. She actually once broke both Mai's legs when she was two. She grabbed her by the arms, swung her around & threw her against a wall. She is now dead & has no family, but her younger sister Amanda. She went around sleeping with men of all different ages from 15 (Elliot) to 45 (Nate, well he's 35). She would after she was done having sex with the guy, after he was asleep take his money. She hadn't once gotten pregnant since she was 13, well until she got a hold of Elliot. In order to get them she chose the ones that were down & get them incredibly drunk. When she met Elliot it was the fifth year anniversary of his parents' death. She's very thin.

**Nate Nolden: **Nate is the worst thing that could happen to a child. (while explaining the character, I will b explaining Nate, mom's ex.) Nate is really tall, gangly & has scrawny, hairy chicken legs. He came up with all the cruel punishments for Mai & when to punish her, for no reason, what-so-ever. He has bleach blond hair & deep, dark blue eyes, which held no emotion whatsoever in them. He (this isn't true as far as i know) sexually touched Mai. He touched her everywhere that could be touched. She tried to fight back, but she was only two & he was ten times taller then her & could easily pin her down. No he never put it in her or anywhere near her, he just touched her. Nate has also thrown Mai against walls & stuff, hurting her. A many bruises she has from him.

**Amanda Prop:** Amanda is Mara's younger sister, but is an exact replica of her sister, attitude wise. Size wise on the other hand, isn't pretty. She has brown eyes & gold hair & is incredible fat! She hates kids, especially Mai. She never looked or paid any attention to Mai. & when she did look at her it wouldn't be long, for she would grab her by the back of her shirt & throw her into a closet & lock her in the dark alone, 'cause she would take Mr. Bear away from her. She would get pissed with Mara when she took "the bear" as they would call it & throw it at Mai, saying "that stupid bear was given to this little brat from the queen bitch in the family, mom, which is why I shot her. It's a child's toy & you hate children." Amanda would then give up & start banging on the door along with Mara & Nate, to scare her.

**Zeke:** Zeke is one of the head persons that takes care of the children in foster care. He specializes with the younger boys. However, when it came to Mai, he was on a special case. Zeke is 28ish & is dating Ashley. He has this attitude & it can be really bad, but otherwise he's a good guy. He has black hair down to his shoulders & brown eyes that shine for Ashley.** Ashley:** Ashley is another head person to take care of the children in foster care. She specializes with the younger girls. With her Mai's not really a special case, well she's special, she already works with her. Ashley is 25 & dating Zeke. Ashley is actually almost exactly like Zoey, clumsy & a ditz. She's very kind & loving. She has long bright pink hair down to her lower back & bright green eyes that only shine for the little ones & Zeke.** Titanna:** Titanna is yet another head person to take care of the children in foster care. She takes care of the older girls (teenaged girls) but like Zeke she's on a special case with Mai. Titanna is a really sweet person, but don't get her pissed. She can be a real bitch when she wants to. She is 29 & married to Tristan. She has black hair with red streaks gong though it. She had bight purple eyes when she calm, but when she's pissed they're red. She's the last person you want to get pissed off.** Tristan: **Tristan is the last head person to take care of the children in foster care. He takes care of the older boys (teenaged boys) & like Zeke & Titanna he's on a special mission with for Mai. Tristan is usually a really calm person, but like his wife Titanna he can become really pissed if you piss him off. He is 31. He has red hair with black streaks going though it. His eyes are red when calm, but when he's pissed they're blue. The four of them gave custody of Mai to Elliot after finding out he was the father.

**Adam & Suzie Hanson (Shintaro & Sakura Momomiya):** Adam & Suzie are Zoey's parents & they are in here a lot taking care of not only Zoey but both Mai & Elliot as well. They help Zoey baby-sit Mai when Elliot & Wesley have to go somewhere & can't take care of her. Suzie of course is the happy-go-lucky parent that loves to have fun & encourages Zoey to follow her dreams. She used to like Mark, thinking that he was the perfect one for her daughter, but after what he did to Mai she hates his guts & says he's not aloud one step near her house. She does however love Elliot; he's welcome whenever. Adam on the other hand, still loves to have fun, but is still protective of both Zoey & Mai. He never liked Mark & now he just wants him to die so he can piss on his grave. He does however like Elliot & says the same thing that his wife says, come by anytime. He absolutely adores Mai, probably cause she reminds him of Zoey when she was that age.

**Tyler James:** Tyler is Mai's first best friend & will turn out to be more then that. He has shoulder length dark blue hair & blue eyes. He somehow has cat genes & is exactly like Mai, shy & quiet, well unless he's around her & their other friends. He's part cat & when he gets nervous his tail & ears pop out. He is protective of Mai & has always liked her from the beginning. Like Mai he carries his favorite stuffed animal around. His favorite stuffed animal however is a dinosaur that he calls "Mr. T." When we first meet him, he's 4, a year older then Mai, but in the same grade. He lives with both his parents who love him very much.

**Marissa Adams:** Marissa is another one of Mai's friends, but is the exact opposite of Mai; she loud, hyper & very outgoing. When we meet her she is three, the same age as Mai. She has long magenta hair down to her waist. She has four different eye colors, they change during the seasons. During autumn she has golden brown eyes. During the spring she has bright green eyes. During the winter she has aqua-marine blue eyes (like Mai's). During the summer she has purple eyes. Like Mai & Tyler she carries around her favorite stuffed dog "Sir Barks-a-lot." She is also a mew, but her DNA is that of a prairie dog. She lives with her grandparents.

**Aden James:** Aden is Tyler's twin brother, but like Marissa he is the exact opposite of Tyler & Mai, meaning he's loud, hyper & very outgoing. Like the others he has special DNA. He has the DNA of a mercat. Also like the others he carries around his favorite stuffed bat, "Batty." He has light blue shoulder length hair & blue eyes. When we meet him he's 4. Well duh! Of course he's 4, he's Tyler's twin.

**Mr. T.:** Mr. T. is actually Tyler's best friend, & is well, a green stuffed dinosaur with a green bandanna & red shorts. He also has some kind of a ribbon thing sewed to his neck. He goes where Tyler goes.

**Sir Barks-A-Lot:** Sir Barks-A-Lot is actually Marissa's best friend, & is well, a brown stuffed dog with a blue shirt & a red skirt. He also has some kind of a ribbon thing sewed to her neck. He goes where Marissa goes.

**Batty:** Batty is actually Aden's best friend, & is well, a light brown stuffed bat with black hat & suit on. He also has some kind of a watch on as well. He like the others goes where his master goes.

**Tessa James: **Tessa James is Tyler's & Aden's mother. She is 21, has dark blue hair & blue eyes. She is very thin.

**Jesse James:** Jesse James is Tyler's & Aden's father. He is 24, has light blue hair & blue eyes. He isn't thin, but he isn't fat.

**Amy & Lee Grant (Dr. & Mrs. Shirogane): **Amy & Lee Grant were Elliot's parents. Amy was fun & kind. Lee was dedicated.

**Neko I:** Neko was Mai's first kitten, & besides Mr. Bear, she was Mai's best friend. She was black, white & brown. The sad thing is that Mai only had her for a week before she passed away, when she met her father. The reason for that is that she was badly injured from when she tried to save Mai from Nate. She just crawled under the café & died.

**Neko II:** Neko II is Mai's second Kitten, from Zoey & Elliot. Elliot gave Zoey the money to go buy a new kitten for Mai, because he felt extremely sorry for Mai 'cause she lost her best friend, so he gave Zoey the money to go buy a new kitten for Mai. The reason that Neko II is called Neko is because Mai thought it was Neko when she first saw it 'cause she looked exactly like Neko I.

* * *

there u go.

the real chapter will b next

thought i would get all this done 1st.

more people like grandparents will come later.

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane.


	3. SORRY!

**Sorry! i was gonna post a chapter, but the disk i**

**had all my stuff on was erassed so**

** i have 2 start it all over **

**again! SORRY! I will **

**have chapters **

**up as soon **

**as i can.**

**Write Soon, Sar **

**T. Loves Ryou**

** Shirogane!**


	4. The Beginning!

****

**Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!!**

**Sorry it took me sooooooo long 2 update, well here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

The Beginning!

* * *

We start off about a few months in the past in a small house with 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a small living room, small kitchen, very small hall closet and a cold, drafty, musty-smelling basement, in which was growing mold.

In this house lived Mara Prop, her boyfriend Nate Nolden (mom's ex-bf, who nobody, but his mother likes. he's a momma's boy.) & her sister Amanda Prop. Oh and we mustn't forget about her two-and-a-half-old daughter Mai, who just about everybody in that house forgets about. If they didn't forget about her, they'd beat her or something like that.

Let's get started shall we.

Right now the house was quiet, dark and cold. The only one in the house at the moment was little Mai, who was in a corner crying, crying in pain...and in fear.

Soon a car could be heard coming up the driveway, and that's when Mai went to hide.

"Hmmn. That was nice. You should do this more often." Mara said holding onto Nate.

"Yeah, thanks Nate. That was the best bar I've ever been to. Hey where's the brat?" Amanda asked looking around.

"You're welcome. Where is the little brat? Hey, brat! Where the fuck are you hiding?! Come out, Come out wherever you are! Aaaha! There you are! Come here!" Nate yelled grabbing Mai by the back of her shirt and roughly pulled her up to him, while she cried.

"What were you doing behind the couch, child?" Mara asked as opened a closet door.

"I-I-I-I fewll!" Mai cried in a tiny voice.

"Excuses, excuses." Mara said shaking her head.

"You know, monsters come after little children who lie." Amanda said as Mara tossed Mai into the closet, locked it and started banging on the door and making eerie noises making Mai cry.

Soon they got tired of this and left leaving Mai to cry in fear and pain.

Soon you could hear another car pull in the driveway and that's when Mara's parents walked in the house to see their daughters and Nate watching TV.

"Where's Mai?" Mara's mother asked looking at the three on old beaten-up couch.

"Eh. Who cares?" Mara asked not caring.

"We care! Now answer your mother young lady!" Mara's father exclaimed at the three sternly.

After seeing her father like that Mara, gave up.

"She's locked in the closet." Mara said as her parents went to the closet.

When they opened the door they stared in shock at the little girl on the ground, covered in bruises and cuts.

"Oh Mai, look what they've done to you." Jaycene said picking the two-year-old up and holding her granddaughter close.

"What have you guys been doing to this innocent child? You make me sick." Kyle said looking at his granddaughter.

"You know you're going to end up losing her like you lost Derek, you realize that don't you?" Jaycene asked.

"Who'd wanna take her? She's a pain that nobody likes or lov—" Mara started but was cut of by her mother slapping her had across the face.

"That's not true; she's loved by me and your father!" Jacene exclaimed at her daughter who was holding her cheek.

"Which is why we plan on taking her, so that we actually get to see this one." Kyle said

After that was said, Jacene looked at her granddaughter and told her that she wouldn't have to worry anymore, she was going to stay with them.

"Here, I have something for you." Jacene said giving Mai a stuffed bear with a blue pj shirt with a red star on it.

"Wawt is it?" Mai asked.

"He's a stuffed animal. It's yours; take it, its ok. He's a gift from me to you. You may not understand that, but you will. This bear used to be mine; my mother gave to me when I was little. So could you please take care of him?" Jacene asked as she let Mai take it from her.

"Tank you. Wawt's his name?" Mai asked looking at her new toy "friend."

"Well I always called him "Mr. Bear," but you can change his name if you wish." Jacene said as her husband, Kyle bent down to put his hand on Mai's head.

All of this started to piss Mara off. She wanted that bear, but her mother never gave her it.

"What the hell is that?! You give her the bear, but not me!! What's with that?! You should've given me the bear! I deserve it!" Mara yelled.

"Mara if I would've given you "Mr. Bear" you would've ripped it apart or set it on fire like all the other nice things your father and I gave you. Mai is pure innocence; she won't destroy, not on purpose anyways." Jacene said softly pissing Jacene off even more.

"Mom, I won't stand for this! You're not taking Mai anywhere, but you're leaving and you're never coming back!" Mara yelled as she shot her mother, while Nate shot Kyle, killing both of them instantly.

After they were dead, Mara, Nate and Amanda looked at Mai and grabbed her before she could run.

"Don't you dare say a thing!" They all warned, throwing her into the closet and doing what they did earlier.

This was done everyday for three months before Nate shot Mara, after Amanda was taken to jail for stealing.

After that Mai was taken into the care of child services, who eventually figured out who Mai's biological father was…Elliot Grant.

Her parents never took the young girl to church  
Never spoke of His name  
Never read her His word  
Two non-believers walking lost in this world  
Took their baby with them  
What a sad little girl

Her daddy drank all day and mommy did drugs  
Never wanted to play  
Or give kisses and hugs  
She'd watch the TV and sit there on the couch  
While her mom fell asleep  
And her daddy went out

And the drinking and the fighting  
just got worse every night  
Behind their couch she'd be hiding  
Oh what a sad little life  
And like it always does, the bad just got worse  
With every slap and every curse  
Until her daddy in a drunk rage one night  
Used a gun on her mom and then took his life

And some people from the city took the girl far away  
To a new mom and a new dad  
kisses and hugs everyday  
Her first day of Sunday school the teacher walked in  
And a small little girl  
Stared at a picture of Him

She said I know that man up there on that cross  
I don't know His name  
But I know He got off  
Cause He was there in my old house  
and held me close to His side  
As I hid there behind our couch  
The night that my parents died

They waited a whole month and a half before deciding when they would take her to Elliot.

"She looks so peaceful." A female voice said.

"Yeah, let's hope that's how it will stay when she meets her dad." A male voice said.

"She should be; I read her father's profile, he seems like a good guy." Another female voice said.

"Yeah. This better be really important for us to have to travel two days." Another male voice complained.

After he said that they all sighed.

Within four hours they were standing at the front doors of Café Mew Mew.

"I'll knock." A male voice said walking to the front door…

* * *

There you go. What'cha

think? Tell me.

Review.

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane


	5. Meeting Mai!

**Meeting Mai**

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the café doing nothing seeing as it was closed down for the rest of the day.

It was silent until there came a knock at the door startling everyone.

Zoey was the one who answered the door and told the person that they weren't open, and that they should come back tomorrow.

"Sorry, but we're here on official police Business. We're looking for an Elliot Grant. Is he here?" The men in suits said coming in.

"Yes, that would be me. Is there a problem?" Elliot asked stepping forward.

"Yes, well kinda. Are you familiar with a girl by the name of Mara Prop?" One of the men in suits asked.

"Yeah why?" Elliot asked.

"Mara Prop is dead. We found her barely alive a few weeks ago, someone had murdered her. We had put her in intensive care, but she didn't make it. She just died two days ago. The funeral is in two days. You and your guardian, Keiichiro must attend it. Your other friends have the right to attend, but it's totally up to them." The other suit said.

"Just who are you guys? What do you want with me?" Elliot asked annoyed.

"You shared an intimate moment with Ms. Prop, correct?" Another suit asked.

"Yeah, so what. She may have been a little older then me, but we were drunk, incredibly drunk. She's the one who bought the drinks. You never answered my other questions?" Elliot said annoyed. (She would be 30. He's 19)

"Right, maybe we should introduce ourselves. I'm Zeke. These are my associates, Ashley, Tristan and Titanna. We're with child services and we're here to give you custody of your daughter." Zeke said.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a daughter. You guys are crazy." Elliot said.

"Oh, but you do. You never knew about her, 'cos Mara never made an effort to contact you and tell you that you got her pregnant with your child. You're not in trouble. She's done this kind of stuff before, but this is the first time she became pregnant. Right now your daughter is in the car sleeping, she had cried herself to sleep. We had been trying to get her out of there and to you since she was two, she is now two and a half, but will be three on Monday. She's always been afraid of her mother, her mother's sister, Amanda and because of that she's been afraid of a lot of things, especially her mother's boyfriends'. She had many of them, but there was one that got to her. What was his name?" Tristan asked.

"I do believe his name was Nate Nolden. The reason he scared her so much was because he would tie her to a chair and would have her watch them have sex, but the bigger reason she's afraid of him is that he would beat her and I guess we got reports of him touching her sexually. We did have her checked for any diseases that he could've given her, but she's fine, well scared and has bruises here and there, but other then those she's ok. We talked to her, told her that we'd be taking her away from her mommy and taking her to her daddy. You'll have to get used to talking like that from now on. She' your responsibly. She said she wanted to meet you." Ashley said.

"So if I'm her father and she's my responsibility I'll take care of her, but is there a reason we have to go to Mara's funeral?" Elliot asked.

"You have to go 'cos there are some people who would like to meet the father and find out what you're like. They also have stuff for you." Titanna said.

"Ok. Well another thing? About my daughter?" Elliot asked.

"Yes what is it?" Zeke, Ashley, Tristan and Titanna asked.

"If I'm 'spose to be responsible for her, don't you think I should know about her. What is she like? What does she like? More importantly, what is her name and what does she look like? The only things I know about her is that she's two and a half and will be three Monday, and that she's afraid of Mara and this Nate!" Elliot said obviously annoyed that he has no clue what's going on.

"Well her name is Mai, Mai Grant. She is two and a half, but will be thee on Monday, May 1st. This is a picture of her. She has your bright blue eyes. She has red hair, kinda like that girl in the red over there." Titanna said pointing to Zoey, after she handed Elliot a picture of Mai. (Mai means Brightness.)

"Oh well she's really pretty." Elliot said handing the picture to Wesley.

"She is quite cute." Wesley said getting the girls.

"Awww! She's adorable!" The girls cried getting the guys.

"She is cute." The guys said cleaning out their ears.

"She looks as if she could be Elliot and Zoey's daughter." Corina said joking.

"Hey!" Elliot and Zoey shouted at once.

"Well anyways back to Mai. She likes to draw and just about any kind of arts and crafts. She is somewhat active, loves to be read to. She likes baths, but she doesn't like to swim. The reason she's afraid to go swimming is because Mara put her in the ocean and left her to drown, but somebody did end up saving her, which is why she knows that not all people are bad. She loves music and tries to sings along with songs. She loves to watch movies with her dolls and stuffed animals. I don't know what kinds of foods she likes, it always changes with her. She loves stuffed animals, dolls and that kind of stuff, as you will find out. She won't wear anything fancy, she loves to be free and wear whatever she wishes. She loves cats and has one of her own. That's ok with you isn't it? If it isn't she won't be too happy." Ashley said.

"No, that doesn't bother us, but It'll have to stay in a room for most of the day, 'cause we live in this café and we have customers to serve and we wouldn't want one of them to take the kitten. What's the kitten's name and who gave it to her?" Elliot asked.

"I believe the kitten's name is Neko. It's white and black with a little brown and green eyes. I do believe it's a girl. No one really gave Mai Neko, Neko just came to her and she started to eventually stay. One day the Mai was getting beat up by Nate, and Neko saved her by clawing him in the neck, back and arms. That was what two, three weeks ago. Anyways when Neko saved Mai she got hurt and Mai tried everything to save her by herself. That's when we came in and took her away and put Nate in jail and Mara in the hospital. As for Amanda, she's missing. We had to keep an eye on Mai that week 'Cos all she wanted to do is be with that kitten. Eventually we gave up and let her keep the kitten. I don't think they've been apart since then. Mai said that Neko was her best friend, considering she doesn't have any real friends. That's because she's been marked as weird, just 'cos she can do the alphabet, count, art really well and doesn't talk much. The only thing she has a problem with is reading, and then there are some words she can't pronounce. She is smart for her age. If you want to know more about her, you'll have to ask her, Cos all I've told you already is all we know." Ashley explained.

"Ok." Elliot said.

Soon you could hear a little voice and the sound of the front door pushing open and then a little girl with red hair and bright blue eyes and an old teddy bear falling on the floor.

"That's Mai. She's also kinda clumsy, but that's not fault." Tristan said.

"Asswee!" Mai cried in a tiny voice.

"What is it Mai?" Ashley asked.

"…Neko…she rand undwer twis place! …And she…won't come out! …I down't think she liwkes me anymo!" Mai cried falling to her knees and stared sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's ok Mai. Zeke, Tristan and Titanna will get her out." Ashley said.

"What why us?! Why not you?!" Zeke and Tristan yelled.

"'Cause she has to stay with Mai. Plus we need all of us to get her out. You'll go under, get the cat and hand her to me and Ashley and Mai will have Neko back." Titanna said.

"Fine." Zeke and Tristan said going out, while Titanna followed.

"Now Mai, look at me. That a girl. We're gonna get Neko back for you. Now, how would you like to meet your daddy? He's right over there. See the guy with the yellow hair standing next to the man with the ponytail? He's your daddy." Ashley said picking Mai up and carrying her to Elliot.

"This is your daddy, Mai. Say hi daddy." Ashley said.

"…………" Mai didn't say anything, but looked at Elliot trying to figure out if he were going to hurt her or not.

"Come on Mai, its ok, he's not going to hurt you. Say 'Hi Daddy.'" Ashley said as Mai looked at Elliot and breathed in deeply.

"………Hi daddy………" Mai said slowly and shyly, still watching him.

"Hi Mai. This is Wesley. The girls over there are Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kiki, Renee, Berry and Ruby. And the boys over there are Dren, Sardon, Tarb, Tyson and Kyle. Zoey is the one with the red hair. Corina has the blue hair. Bridget is the one with green hair. Kiki has the gold hair. Renee has the purple hair. Berry had the long yellow hair. Ruby has the dark red-orange hair. Dren has green hair. Sardon has purple hair. Tarb has brown hair. Tyson is the one with red hair. And finally Kyle is the one with the blonde hair." Elliot said pointing to everyone.

"Ashley! Get out here and help us damnit!" Zeke yelled making Mai cry.

"Hey! Little girl here!" Ashley yelled back.

"What was that all about?" Elliot asked.

"Another thing Mai doesn't like is that she doesn't like yelling. Here you take Mai and I'll go help get Neko." Ashley said handing Mai to Elliot.

Elliot was holding Mai to his hip. She had her tiny arms around his neck; teddy bear in hand, her legs were wrapped around his waist, while he had his arm holding her with his arm just under her butt.

Mai would every once and awhile pull herself closer to Elliot making his arm have to follow her. It only took Mai about a minute or two to get used to Elliot, and figure out that he wasn't gonna hurt her, the others on the other hand, she didn't know about yet.

A few minutes later she had dropped her teddy bear and started to cry, until Elliot bent down and got it for her.

"...Thank you daddy." Mai said softly watching the door.

When the others came up with a dirty cat Elliot put Mai down to go see them, but stopped when she didn't see Neko moving.

"What's wrong with Neko?" Mai asked holding her teddy bear close.

"We're sorry Mai, but Neko sleeping, and he's not gonna wake up." Titanna said softly looking at Ryou telling him that she'll tell him later.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked tears starting to form.

"I mean that…" Titanna started but was cut off by someone coming in the doorway.

"She's saying that the cat is dead! Now alls you have to do is get over it! It's just a stupid animal!" Exclaimed a voice from behind everyone.

When Mai saw who it was she ran and hid behind Elliot's leg, dropping her teddy bear.

"Just who do you think you are saying something like that?!" Zeke and Tristan asked pissed until they turned to see who it was.

"YOU!!" Ashley, Titanna, Zeke and Tristan gasped.

"Hey, long time no see." Said the guy.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in jail, Nate!" Tristan said pissed.

"Oh I got out and am here to get what's rightfully mine." Nate said looking and walking over to Mai.

"You stay the hell away from her! She is here with her father, like she should be!" Zeke yelled dropping Neko.

"That's too bad. Something as precious as a teddy bear is rare." Nate said picking up the teddy bear and ripped its head, legs and arms off its body and then started yelling.

"GIVE ME BACK THE BRAT SO I CAN HAVE MY TIME WITH HER!! ONCE SHE'S OLD ENOUGH, SHE'LL HAVE MY CHILDREN!" Nate yelled running towards Mai, but Elliot kicked him the gut and punched him in the face while Wesley took Mai into the kitchen and covered her ears. (she couldn't see anything, but she could hear stuff.)

"You stay away from my daughter! You hear me?!" Elliot yelled punching him again.

After everything was done and over, Nate was taken back to jail. Zeke, Ashley, Tristan and Titanna left saying that if Elliot ever needed anything he just had to call. A little after they left Neko was buried, which Mai had a hard time with.

Elliot held her in his arms while she had hands clutching his shirt crying hard into his chest.

Mai had eventually cried herself to sleep and Elliot sat in a chair rocking her back and forth to keep her asleep.

"Hey Zoey, do me a favor and I'll give you a raise." Elliot said quietly.

"Sure what is it?" Zoey asked looking at him then the sleeping girl in his lap.

"I need you to go to the vet and find a kitten that looks exactly like Neko and get it for Mai." Elliot said handing her $500.00.

"If by any chance there is any money left over, you can keep it." Elliot said feeling Mai move a little and heard her sniffle.

"Kay, I'll be back soon." Zoey said softly leaving.

"How come she's getting a raise?!" Corina demanded almost waking up Mai.

"Because Corina, she is one of you girls that does the most work around here, while you sit around drinking tea and bossing her around. If you don't start working, I'm gonna dock your pay. Bridget, will you fix her bear?" Elliot asked trying not to wake Mai, while Corina complained.

"Sure. I'd love to help." Bridget said rushing out with the pieces of bear.

About an hour later, Zoey arrived with the new kitten that looked exactly like Neko, and Bridget came back with the bear.

"I'm back." Zoey said.

"You got the kitten then?" Elliot asked.

"Yep. Here she is." Zoey said letting the kitten out.

"Good. Mai sweetie, wake up. I have something for you." Elliot said.

"What?" Mai asked rubbing her eyes.

"Look what Bridget fixed for you." Elliot said as Bridger handed her the bear.

"…Thank you Bidet." Mai said her voice a little horse from crying.

"That's not all. Look what Zoey go you." Elliot said sitting her down in front of the new kitten.

"Neko?" Mai asked.

"If that's what you wanna call her." Elliot said sitting next to, getting a confused look from her.

"Well, we knew you missed Neko, so we got you a new one. We know that this kitten will never be able to replace Neko, but we just wanted to make you happy." Elliot said.

Mai looked at the kitten, as the kitten did to her.

They just stared at each other until the kitten got up and walked towards Mai, who reached out her hand to pet the kitten.

After awhile Mai started to play with the kitten, who she called Neko. Elliot was happy to see his little girl happy.

'My little girl. That sounds nice. It has a nice ring to it.' Elliot thought watching Mai play with Neko.

"So Elliot, are you ready for this responsibility?" Wesley asked.

"Yes. I know I am. Plus I know I'm not alone, I have you and the girls." Elliot said watching Mai play with both Neko and Zoey.

They were running around the café having fun until Mai stopped and sneezed. That didn't shock anybody. What shocked them was that after she sneezed she had white cat ears and a white cat tail.

"OMG! Mai!" Elliot yelled as everyone went up to her.

Elliot picked her up and looked at her, while Zoey picked up Neko.

"Mai. How did this happen to you?" Elliot asked looking at her while she just stared.

After a moments pause they all went down to the lab and studied her. Mai didn't care as long as she had Neko.

A few hours later they found out that she was a mew, but her powers weren't as strong as the others considering her age.

"So we have a new mew mew. Things should be easier now that we have another mew. She can help us fight. So I wonder what her outfit will look like. Where's her pendant? Elliot you need to give her her pendant." Corina said.

"No." Elliot said making everyone stare at him.

"What do you mean no?" Corina asked.

"I mean no I'm not giving her a pendant. No she's not going to fight in battles." Elliot said.

"What?! Why?!" Corina demanded.

"Because she's too young." Elliot said.

"So what! You made us fight. You made Kiki and Ruby fight! Why is it any different for her?!" Corina demanded.

"Yes I did make them fight, but it's different for her because she's too young. Kiki and Ruby were both eight when they started. Mai's only two and a half. There's a big age difference between them. I don't care what you have to say, she's not fighting." Elliot said.

"I have to agree with Elliot. She is too young for something like this, and it's probably easier for her to get hurt." Zoey said.

"Yeah." Everyone else said.

"Fine have it your way. I'm going home." Corina said stomping out of the café.

"Yeah we'd better be going as well." The others said.

"Ok. See you all in a week." Elliot said.

"WHAT?!" The girls exclaimed.

"I'm gonna give you a week off so I can spend more time with Mai this week and get to know her more." Elliot said picking up the toddler.

"Thank you!" The girls exclaimed running out the door.

"No problem." Elliot called.

"That was nice of you Elliot." Wesley said looking at the young toddler.

"Yeah, but what I said was true I want to get to know Mai more." Elliot said.

"That's sweet." Wesley said.

"Yeah. Hmmm? What's wrong Mai?" Elliot asked when he saw that she was holding her stomach.

He was worried until he heard her stomach growl, indicating that she was hungry.

"Come on let's get you and your cat some food." Elliot said as he picked her up and Wesley got Neko.

After they all ate Elliot gave Mai a bath and got her into her pajamas and set her on his bed.

After he set her on his bed she yawned and rubbed her eyes, while Neko stretched.

"Tired?" Elliot asked.

"Yes. Will you read me a story?" Mai asked looking at her daddy.

"Sure. What do want me to tell you?" Elliot asked.

"Tis one." Mai said holding up Aladdin.

"Ok. Come on." Elliot said as he set Mai on his lap and started to read.

"Ok. Once upon time there lived a boy, who everyone called a street rat, his name was Aladdin..." So Elliot continued to read.

About half way though the book Elliot could hear soft breathing and could feel Mai's head on his stomach with her hands by her chest holding her teddy bear. Neko was on the pillow.

When Elliot looked down he found Mai sleeping peacefully.

Elliot then gently picked her up and laid her by the wall covering her up.

What he heard next shocked him.

"Daddy." Mai mumbled in her sleep.

Elliot looked at his toddler and leaned down to kiss her on her forehead.

For awhile Elliot sat at his computer typing about whatever it is that he writes about.

About an hour later Elliot got off his computer put on a pair of sleep pants and a sleep shirt.

He then turned off his light and climbed into bed looking at his baby, before pulling her to him, falling asleep.

A few hours later Wesley came up to check up on them and when he opened the door he smiled at the cute site.

Elliot was holding Mai and her teddy bear close while she held onto his shirt lightly with her tiny hands, Neko above them.

Wesley left them to be alone, before going to bed himself.

* * *

There you go. What'cha

think? Tell me.

Review.

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane


	6. Worry & Doctor!

**Worry & Doctor!**

* * *

The next morning when Elliot woke up he had forgotten all about Mai, so when he woke up he was kinda startled.

"What the…?" Elliot asked.

"Daddy." Mai mumbled in her sleep.

After she said that Elliot remembered the events that happened the night before.

A few minutes later she sneezed and then you could see a pair of tiny white cat ears and a tiny white tail that wrapped around her waist.

"Why are you like this Mai? You shouldn't be like this, you shouldn't have cat genes; you're too young, much too young. You're also incredibly thin for a toddler your age. You were hungry last night, but all you ate was some potatoes and two chicken strips, but you did drink a lot of milk. I think I'll call Zeke and the others." Elliot said worried getting up to get his phone.

He was just about to get his phone when he heard a knock at his door and Wesley.

"Elliot are you awake yet?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah!" Elliot called.

"May I come in?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah, the doors open!" Elliot called trying not to wake Mai.

"Hey, how's little Mai?" Wesley asked noticing the ears and tail.

"Ok, I guess." After Elliot said that Mai sneezed again, this time the ears and tail went away.

"She's still sleeping, but I'm not surprised. Toddlers her age sleep in more. I think I know why her ears and tail pop out." Elliot said.

"Really, how?" Wesley asked.

"When she sneezes. She sneezes they pop out, then she sneezes again and they go away." Elliot said.

"Hey Elliot, I think I know how and why she has cat genes." Wesley said.

"Why? Why does she have cat genes at her age? She's too young; I'm not having her fight either." Elliot said looking at his best friend/guardian.

"She probably got the cat genes from you. Now just listen for a second, and then you can make you complaint. When you "hooked" up with Mara you were only sixteen, two years after you injected yourself with cat DNA. She is after all your daughter, so don't you think that she had to inherit something from you besides the eyes, nose, smile and face. She must have her mother's ears, lips, chin, eyebrows and forehead. You said that Mara's hair was black, so I don't know where Mai gets her hair color, but she also has a little bit of both yours and Mara's hair style. What I mean by that is that she has your bangs, and the style after that is her mother's." Wesley said, but Elliot cut him off.

"Mara had short shoulder length hair." Elliot said.

"True, but wasn't her hair wavy?" Wesley asked.

"Yes, but her hair was really curly, Mai only has a little wave, kinda like water waves." Elliot said.

"Oh well, anyways that's probably why she has cat genes. Of course she's not gonna fight. However, she might have her mother's attitude…" Wesley said, but again Elliot cut him off.

"Don't say that. God, don't say that. I'm gonna do everything I can to stop her from becoming anything like her mother. What I mean by that is that Mai won't start having sex until she's seventeen or eighteen, after she graduates from high school. She's not gonna start having sex at age twelve, like Mara. She started having sex at age twelve or around there. I know what you're saying about Mai having my DNA which is how she has cat DNA, but I think I have a way that when she sneezes her ears and tail won't pop out. I'm gonna make it so it's like Zoey was, she can't kiss anybody." Elliot said.

"How are going to do that?" Wesley asked.

"Though an injection while she's sleeping. That's really the only thing that there is and it's the only way I can give her the injection. She seems to be a sound sleeper and doesn't feel anything, trust me I know, so she won't feel it. I'll give the injection when she's sleeping because like I said she won't feel it and if you think about no little kid her age or any age likes to have injections." Elliot said as Mai scrunched herself up with her stuffed bear looking for warmth.

After seeing this Elliot remembered that when he got out of the bed he pulled the blankets off the young girl, so he put them back over her and she turned on her side, facing the wall. Elliot sat on the side of his bed gently rubbing her side.

"You really do care for her, don't you Elliot?" Wesley said sitting at the end of the bed.

"Yeah, which is why I have to call Zeke and the others." Elliot said.

"Why?" Wesley asked.

"Because I'm worried about her. She's really thin for a girl toddler her age. I was thinking to myself out loud when I got up this morning. Last night she was hungry, but all she ate were some potatoes and two of her chicken strips, but she did drink a lot of milk. Then ever few hours after I went to bed I would wake up feeling and hearing her stomach growl, but she never woke up to tell me. I was gonna call Zeke and the others, until you came up, not that that's a bad thing." Elliot said.

"I know. Anyways it's probably a good thing to call them, but before you do I have a question. Did you feel her stomach, her waist? If her waist feels small and too thin, she's probably underweight, but if she has a little baby fat she could very well be just fine." Wesley said as Elliot gently took Mai in his arms feeling her stomach and waist making her giggle a little her sleep.

After Elliot was done with that he gently laid her down on the bed covering her and her teddy up.

"Well does she have any baby fat?" Wesley asked.

"No, she's underweight, but not by much. I'm gonna call Zeke and the others now." Elliot said.

"Ok." Wesley said watching Elliot go over to his cell, by his computer.

"Damn." Elliot cursed setting his phone down.

"What's wrong Elliot?" Wesley asked as Elliot rubbed his forehead.

"My phones dead. I'm gonna use the phone in the kitchen. Would you mind watching Mai for me?" Elliot asked.

"Sure, I'd love to watch her for you. You just go make that call and I'll take care of everything." Wesley said taking the computer chair, pulling it over to the bed.

"Thanks Wesley, you're a lifesaver." Elliot said heading out the door and downstairs.

"Hey no problem!" Wesley called.

**With Elliot:**

_"Hello Child Services, how may we help you? Do you know or have a child that is in need of help?"_ A lady on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yeah, well kinda. I was just given custody of my two-year-old daughter who will be three in four days yesterday. Her mother is dead, but when she was alive she would constantly ignore or beat her, I guess that would be the reason why she's in my custody. Now I'm worried 'cause she's underweight. Last night she was hungry…" Elliot started explaining everything.

_"Well did you wake her? Is she eating? Well I'm sure that there is a cause for that and I would love to help, but I need to know a little more. For instance do you have a girlfriend?"_ The lady asked.

"No she's not awake. I'm not gonna wake her up and make her eat if she's not gonna. I don't have a girlfriend, but I'm not alone. I own a café and the girls and their boyfriends help out. Plus I have my guardian helping me out." Elliot said, but was cut off.

_"Just how old are you?"_ The lady asked annoyed.

"I'm nineteen. Listen lady, I know what you're thinking, don't. I'm incredibly responsible and can take care of her. Now could you please connect me with Zeke, Ashley, Tristan or Titanna?" Elliot asked getting annoyed with the lady.

_"You have to deal with the problem of getting a teenaged girl pregnant"_ The lady said annoyed that a nineteen-year-old boy is in the care of a two-year-old going on three when he was "stupid" enough to get some "teenaged" girl pregnant.

"Listen lady I was sixteen, stressed 'cause that was the sixth year anniversary of my parents death, and the lady I got pregnant was not a teenaged girl, she was twenty-seven. She bought us beers and got both her and myself really drunk. Then we went back to her place where she did that kind of shit all the time. Now I haven't sworn in front of Mai, but she's not awake right now. Now if you could please connect me with Zeke, Ashley, Tristan or Titanna that would be nice." Elliot said becoming pissed.

_"Why?"_ The lady asked annoyed.

"Because they're the ones who gave me custody of my daughter." Elliot said pacing so that he wouldn't snap at her.

_"Fine."_ The lady said paging Zeke and the others.

Soon Zeke was on the phone.

_"Hello, Zeke speaking, who may I ask am I talking to?"_ Zeke asked.

"Zeke it's me, Elliot." Elliot said.

_"Oh hey Elliot, what's up?"_ Zeke asked and Elliot told him everything.

_"Oh well ok. I'm no doctor, but I can give you the name of her pediatrician. Just give me a minute while I look for it."_ Zeke said looking for Mai's file.

"That's fine." Elliot said waiting.

About three minutes later Zeke came back and apologized for the wait.

_"Sorry I kept you waiting."_ Zeke said once he was back.

"That's fine just so long as I have someone to contact for help." Elliot said.

_"Ok Mai's pediatrician is Dr. Nevra Tateum. She is Mai's favorite doctor and is the only person that she'll let come near her at the doctors' office. I'll give you her number so that you can make an appointment. I've told her about you and she would really love to meet you. Do you have something to write with and on?"_ Zeke asked.

"Just give me a second." Elliot said getting a pen and paper.

"Kay I'm ready." Elliot said.

_"Ok. Her number is 358-2875. You got that? 358-2875."_ Zeke said.

"Yep thanks." Elliot said.

_"Well hey it was good talking to you again, but I have to go, I have a meeting. Talk to you later, bye."_ Zeke said.

"Yeah bye." Elliot said as they both hung up.

Soon Elliot was calling Dr. Nevra.

_"Tateum residence, Nevra Tateum speaking, how may help you?"_ Nevra asked politely.

"Umm yes. I'm calling about my daughter. She is a little underweight." Elliot said but Nevra cut him off.

_"Well sir, it's kinda hard for me to help you if I don't know who I'm talking to. May I ask you of your name?"_ Nevra asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Elliot Grant, Mai Grant's father. Zeke told you about me." Elliot said.

_"Oh, that's right. I remember him saying something about you getting custody of her. You're nineteen, but that doesn't matter to me. Age doesn't matter to me just as long as the parents/parent takes care of the child. So now what were you saying about Mai being underweight?"_ Nevra asked.

"Well last night she was hungry, but alls she ate was some potatoes and two chicken strips, but she drank a lot of milk. Then during the night I could hear and feel her stomach growl. I tried to wake her, but she didn't wake up, she slept through everything. It worries me that she's not eating." Elliot said.

_"That's good, well not really. What I'm saying it's good that you worry. I see many teenaged parents that don't care whether their kids are ok or not. You're one of the few that care. I'm also glad you called, I'd like to meet you and see little Mai again. What time works for you 10:00 A.M. or 11:00 A.M.?"_ Nevra asked.

"Either or. It doesn't matter to me. Would you like me to bring Wesley, my guardian along?" Elliot asked.

_"That would be great. Then why don't you be at Momoiji Memorial Hospital at 10:30 A.M. that way I'll get you in by 11:00 and you can get Mai and everything else ready. You know breakfast, bathed and dressed. Then when you get here, we'll try to figure something out. Sound good to you? I mean it is only 8:00 A.M."_ Nevra said.

"Yeah sounds fine. See you then. Bye." Elliot said.

_"Yep, see you then. Bye."_ Nevra said as they hung up.

Elliot then hung up went to check up on Wesley and Mai, only to still find Mai asleep and Wesley reading a book.

"Hey Elliot, did you get a hold of anybody?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah, actually. After I talked to a really annoying lady who was more of a bitch then anything, I got a hold of Zeke, who gave me the number of Mai's pediatrician, who we'll be seeing at 11:00, so we have to leave at 10:30 to get to Momoiji Memorial Hospital on time. I have to take a shower, make breakfast and get Mai ready. Then you'll drive us there and the three of us will meat Dr. Nevra." Elliot said.

"Ok. Do you want me to get Mai up?" Wesley asked.

"Ummm, no I'll get her up after I get dressed. I know what you could do now, since you already took a shower and are dressed, you could make the breakfast." Elliot said.

"OK, what do you want?" Wesley asked getting up.

"Just make two pancakes for her with some orange juice and a sausage. I'll have two eggs and two pancakes with orange juice and a sausage, please." Elliot said getting some clothes for him and something for Mai.

"Ok. See you in a few." Wesley said.

"Kay. See ya later." Elliot said going into his bathroom, while Wesley went to make the food.

About five minutes later Mai started to wake up.

When she was fully awake she saw Neko eating what Wesley had brought up for her. She also saw what she saw last night. However the only thing she didn't see was her daddy, Elliot, so she started to panic.

"Daddy? Daddy where are you?" Mai asked as she slid out of bed, but she ended up falling on her knees and started to cry.

"Daddy." Mai cried curling up into a ball crying, wishing that she wasn't alone.

Another five minutes later Elliot was out of the shower wearing a blue T-shirt and white pants with white socks.

He was gonna wake Mai up, but when he got there he didn't see her on the bed.

"Mai, where are you baby?" Elliot asked looking around.

He was starting to worry until he heard Mai's crying, crying for him.

When he looked on the side of his bed he found Mai holding her knees crying.

"Mai? Mai what happened to your knees?" Elliot asked alarmed when he saw the blood on her knee.

"Daddy! Where'd you go? Why'd you leave me?" Mai cried clinging to him.

"Mai. When did you wake up? I'm sorry I wasn't here, I was taking a shower. We have to get you ready, we're gonna see Dr. Nevra today." Elliot said pushing her bangs out of her face and tucked them behind her ear.

"Dr. Nevea?" Mai asked.

"Yes. Now let's get you ready, ok?" Elliot asked.

"Otay." Mai said softly letting Elliot gently pick her up and take her downstairs for breakfast, after bandaging up her knees.

After awhile of eating and Mai playing with her food they were done and Mai was done eating after a pancake and a half, half her sausage and three cups of orange juice.

"I think she ate the same amount of food as last night." Wesley said as he cleaned the kitchen and Elliot gently picked Mai up from his lap. (she had to sit on his lap 'cause they don't have a highchair and they couldn't fine any large phonebooks for her to sit on, that's what I had to do when I was little and could no longer use a highchair.)

Once upstairs they got Mai some of her clothes for her to wear for the day. She chose a baby-blue skirt with a light pink shirt that had kitties on it. She also had little white socks and little pink shoes.

"You ready for a bath Mai?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah!" Mai said running in the complete opposite way from where the bathroom was, she ran towards a closet.

"Mai, wrong way. That's a closet. This is the bathroom, see?" Elliot asked chuckling while opening the bathroom door.

After that Mai looked at him confused. She wanted to know what a closet was, so she opened the door.

When she opened the door she stared at it for awhile before screaming and running away from it to the bed where she fell to the floor crying hard.

"Mai?" Elliot asked worried running to her and kneeling down by her, gently picking her up and rocking her back and fourth to get her to calm down.

"What's wrong?! What happened?!" Wesley asked running in the room alarmed after hearing Mai's scream.

"Elliot what's wrong?" Wesley asked watching Elliot cradle the young crying toddler.

"I don't know. Will you please close the closet door, she opened it and that's when she screamed and started crying." Elliot said.

"Sure thing." Wesley said walking to the closet and shutting it, while Mai watched and cried.

After the closet was shut Mai started to slowly calm down, burying her face into Elliot chest.

After Mai was completely calm, after all the bawling, crying, whimpering and hiccupping Elliot stood up and gently set her on the bed.

"Hey Wesley, could you call Dr. Nevra at this number and tell her we may be a little late? I wanna figure out what scared Mai" Elliot said handing Wesley the number.

"Sure thing." Wesley said heading downstairs.

"Mai, baby, what's wrong?" Elliot asked gently cradling her close to him.

"No! Downt put me in thwa dark alone! I be goowd, I prwomise! No mowre darkness, plwease! I downt want wanna go back to thwa dark!" Mai cried.

"Don't worry Mai, you don't have to go back to the darkness, I won't make you." Elliot said softly rocking her back and fourth.

"Hey. I called Dr. Nevra and she said that'd be fine. She also told me why she doesn't like closets." Wesley said from the doorway.

"Why?" Elliot asked setting Mai down and standing up, watching Mai curl up on the bed and cry a little before closing her eyes and just started to rest.

"It's because her mother, Nate, or her mother's sister would lock her in a closet for hours on end and bang on the door. Another reason is that they would force her to listen to eerie noises such as fake thunder and other noises she's afraid of. They would also for a punishment make her watch horror movies such as the Nightmare on Elm Streets movies, Friday The 13th movies, all Screams, all Child Play's including Bride of Chucky and Seed of Chucky, IT, Rose Red, Tommy Knockers, Desperation, 1408, The Mist, Pet Cemetery, Misery, Secret Window, Fire Starter, Needful Things, Dead Zone, Thinner, Children of The Corn, Maximum Overdrive, The Shinning, Strom of The Century, all Texas Chainsaw Massacres (can't watch them, well I can, but they make me want to vomit), The Amityville Horror, both Grudges, both Rings, Sweeny Todd, and other horror movies. (I know 2 many horror movies 2 name them all, but I love almost all of them, 'cept TCM & others like that) They would do all of that to punish her." Wesley explained.

"What kind of punishment are those? You don't do that to a two-year-old. No wonder she's afraid of closets. No child should have something like that done to them. If a child needs to be punished they should get a good talk and a timeout for about five minutes. I don't want to spank her, I don't believe in hitting a child. I also won't hit her 'cause she's already been hit enough when she shouldn't have been." Elliot said sitting back on his bed and sitting Mai on his lap, waking her up.

"That's good. I'm glad she's away from those people and here with her daddy. She needs you, you know. She seems really sweet. She looks a lot like you. Well I guess I'll finish up downstairs, while you give Mai her bath." Wesley said heading out the door.

"Ok. Thanks for everything, Wesley!" Elliot called.

"You're welcome!" Wesley called.

"Ok. Well you ready for your bath Mai?" Elliot asked his toddler.

"Yes." Mai said quietly as Elliot went over to where she was sitting.

"Don't worry Mai, I won't make you go in the closet or watch anything bad. You just have to promise to be good. Can you promise that? Can you be good? What am I saying; of course you'll be good. You will won't you?" Elliot asked tickling her sides making her giggle and squirm around.

"I be good! I be good if you prwomise not to lock me in the dark place, or make me watch bad movies." Mai said as her tears started to come back.

"Don't worry Mai, I won't lock you in the dark place or watch bad movies or hit you, I promise you that." Elliot said.

"Otay, I be good." Mai said snuggling her way into Elliot's arms.

"Well then, now that's out of the way, are you ready for your bath?" Elliot asked picking her up.

"Yep." Mai said as Elliot carried her to the bathroom where he got her undressed and in the tub.

Once in the tub he got her clean and she got him wet, by squirting him with her rubber ducky, while singing the rubber ducky song. (u know the rubber ducky song that Ernie sings in Sesame (?) Street? i used 2 love that show, and every once & awhile i baby-sit)

Elliot all the while was laughing and splashing her with water making her giggle.

"Mai we have to get going now or we're gonna be really late." Elliot said lifting her out of the tub drying her off and getting her dried and dressed.

"Otay." Mai said quietly letting him dress her.

About forty-five minutes later they were at Momoiji Memorial Hospital in the waiting room.

"Elliot and Mai Grant?" A nurse asked standing at the end of the hall as Elliot got Mai and started walking to the nurse, Wesley following close behind.

So they got though what the nurse had to say and asked and then they waited for Dr. Nevra.

A few minutes later Dr. Nevra came in and smiled.

"Hey Mai! How are you today?" Nevra asked as Mai smiled.

"Gwood." Mai said arching her back and bending her head back to look at Ryou.

"Good. You must be Elliot, and you must be Wesley, am I correct?" Nevra asked.

"Yes. That would be us." Elliot and Wesley said as Elliot put Mai on the chair and shook Nevra's hand.

After awhile of talking and testing they decided to give Mai some kind of medication for before she ate breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"Now. I want Mai to take this pill half an hour before she eats, breakfast, lunch and dinner." Nevra said handing Elliot a rather large vile of pills.

"Thank you." Elliot said putting the pills in his pockets.

"Bye and have a nice day. Bye Mai." Nevra said taking Mai's arms and shaking them up and down making her giggle.

"Bye-bye." Mai said as they left the building.

"So Mai would you like to go shopping?" Elliot asked as they left the building.

"Yeah." Mai said softly...

* * *

There you go. What'cha

think? Tell me.

Review.

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane


	7. Mai's First Time Seeing A Mall!

**Mai's First Time Seeing A Mall!**

* * *

"So Mai would you like to go shopping?" Elliot asked as they left the building.

"I downt know." Mai said softly making Elliot and Wesley look at her…sadly.

After that Mai looked at Elliot & Wesley and stated to become scared 'cause of how they were looking at her.

"Hmmn? What's wrong Mai?" Elliot asked picking Mai up.

"Dwid I do someting wong? Whawt are you gowing to do me? Am I in trwoble?" Mai asked sadly, scared, yet ready to be punished. She started to cry.

"You're not in trouble, no. Why would you be in trouble? Don't cry." Elliot said as he held her close and rocked her back and fourth.

"Yowu wer loowking at me liwke you wer mawd." Mai cried crying into Elliot chest.

"No we're not mad at you. We were just sad because you looked sad." Wesley said as Elliot kept gently rocking her back & fourth

"Do you understand Mai, we're not mad at you." Elliot said as Mai clung to him.

"Rewley?" Mai asked sniffling, voice hoarse from crying.

"Really." Elliot and Wesley said as Mai lay against Elliot's chest with her bear in-between them as her tiny hands clutched to Elliot's shirt.

"Ok." Mai said softly.

"You ready to go then?" Wesley asked.

"Ywes." Mai said slowly falling asleep as she accidentally dropped the bear, but Elliot picked it up for her, as he strpped her into the seat.

* * *

**At The Mall:**

"Ok, here we are. Look, this is where we be shopping Mai." Elliot said as Mai just started to wake up.

Mai just looked at the mall, and started to become scared at how many people were there.

"What's wrong Mai?" Elliot asked as he felt her clutch to his shirt and burry her face into his chest.

"No!" Mai cried.

"No what?" Elliot asked as Wesley got out of the car.

"I no wan go in thewer!" Mai cried.

"Why not?" Elliot asked.

After asking that Mai just cried into his chest more.

"Elliot, I don't think she wants to go in because of all the people that are around. She's afraid of people she doesn't know. You should know that from yesterday, she was afraid of you and me before she got to actually know us, and know that we won't hurt her." Wesley said softly.

"Well you've got a point there. Mai, look at me. Will you look at me, for me?" Elliot asked tilting his head a bit.

It took a few minutes, but Mai did eventually look up to see Elliot looking at her.

"Listen to me Mai; nothing will happen to you in the store. I won't let anything happen to you." Elliot said softly.

"Prwomise?" Mai asked sniffling.

"Promise." Elliot said making Mai smile a bit, which made Elliot and Wesley smile.

"Well then, ready to go in?" Wesley asked little Mai.

"Yes." Was all Mai said holding onto Mr. Bear tightly.

* * *

So there you go.

Short I know.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

I need some help w/ the next chapters title. it has to do w/ meeting Zoey's parents & shopping, getting Mai a lot of things.

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane


	8. The Deal!

**The Deal!**

* * *

Once the three of them got into the store Mai started to cling to her daddy with her teddy bear.

"Well so what do you want to do Elliot?" Wesley asked picking up Mr. Bear and giving him back to Mai.

"Well, I was wondering if you could do the grocery shopping, while I take Mai clothes, shoes, and toy shopping, considering she has none of that." Elliot said as his daughter kicked off her shoes, finally.

"Mai…what'd you do that for?" Elliot asked trying to keep calm so he wouldn't yell as not to scare and make her cry.

"Dey too twight. Dey hurwt. I sowee." Mai said softly while Elliot switched her to his other hip.

"Its ok Mai, we were gonna get you new shoes anyway." Elliot said softly getting a cart and gently set her in the front, with Mr. Bear.

"So Wesley? What do you say? I take Mai and you go grocery shopping?" Elliot asked as Wesley got a different cart.

"That sounds fine with me, and I'll pay for it all." Wesley said.

"Oh well you don't have to pay for it…I was gonna pay for it." Elliot said.

"No, its fine. I'll pay for the groceries and you pay for her stuff. One thing though. Don't get her everything she wants today. Whatever she wants and you don't get, write a list, wait a day and buy it for her birthday." Wesley said the last part so only Elliot could hear.

"Ok. Well then we'll see you later." Elliot said as he went one way.

"Yeah, see you in a few." Wesley said going to the food isles.

* * *

**With Elliot, Mai & Mr. Bear:**

Elliot was pushing Mai and Mr. Bear around the isles with all the blankets, pillows and stuff like that.

Elliot was looking for some blankets and pillows for Mai when she saw some that she really wanted.

"Uh-uh-uh! Daddy! Daddy!" Mai cried pointing to a shelf.

"What is it baby?" Elliot asked trying to figure out what Mai was so interested.

He was looking at her until she said Mr. Bear and he turned around to see that there were blankets and pillows with Mr. Bear and some other animals on them.

"Do you want those?" Elliot asked and Mai just stopped pointing.

"I sowee." Mai said softly looking down.

"Mai, why are you sorry? You don't need to be sorry. If you want it just ask ok, and I'll say yes or no." Elliot said lifting Mai's chin gently to make her look at him.

"I was towld nowt to aswk to gewt stuff." Mai said softly?

"Did your mommy tell you that?" Elliot asked.

"Yews. Nawte and auwnt Awanda says dat too." Mai said softly.

"Well you know what Mai?" Elliot asked.

"Whawt?" Mai asked softly.

"You're not with your mommy, Nate or Aunt Amanda, and do you know what that means?" Elliot asked.

"No. Whawt?" Mai asked softly.

"You can ask anything you want. Do you understand?" Elliot asked.

"Kwinda. Anythwing?" Mai asked.

"Anything." Elliot said smiling softly as he ran his hand over her head softly.

"So…cwan I hawve dat?" Mai asked innocently as she pointed to the pillows and blankets.

"Well I'll make you a deal." Elliot said, but Mai interrupted him.

"Whawts a deal?" Mai asked.

"A deal is like trading things. Do you kinda understand now?" Elliot asked.

"Kwinda." Mai said softly.

"Kay...Well here's my deal." Elliot started.

"Otay." Mai said softly.

"I'll let you get two big blankets, two small blankets and eight pillows. Ok? Is it a deal?" Elliot asked.

"Ywes." Mai said softly.

"Ok good." Elliot said as she looked for the ones she wanted.

"I want dat one awnd dat one." Mai said pointing to the big blankets."

"Ok. now the two small ones?" Elliot asked.

"Dat one awnd dat one plwease." Mai said softly.

"Ok, and now the pillows?" Elliot asked.

"Dat one, dat one, dat one, dat one, dat one, ohh awnd dat one, dat one and dat one." Mai said.

"Good. Now you've got the ones you want we can move to our next destinations. Hmm? What's wrong Mai?" Elliot asked when Mai looked down sadly.

"I wan em all. Will you buy de other ones nex time we combe hewre?" Mai asked.

"We'll see. Let's just go to the other places we need to go." Elliot said as each and everything was in the back of the cart.

"Otay." Mai said softly.

* * *

There you go. What'cha

think? Tell me.

Review.

Write Soon, Sar T.


	9. Toys, Movies & Music!

**Toys, Movies & Music!**

* * *

After Elliot & Mai got out of the blankets/pillows area they moved on to the toys.

"Daddy?" Mai asked softly.

"Yes? What is it Mai?" Elliot asked.

"Where we gowing?" Mai asked softly looking around.

"I'm taking you to the toys." Elliot said watching Mai.

"Toy? I'm awwowed to hawve toys?" Mai asked softly.

"Yes. Don't you have any?" Elliot asked astonished.

"Jwust Mr. Bear." Mai said hugging Mr. Bear close.

"Oh I see. He's your best friend isn't he?" Elliot asked smiling softly.

"Whawts a bwest frewnd?" Mai asked confused.

"A best friend is two people who get along really well and tell them everything." Elliot explained.

"Oh. Are we bwest frewends?" Mai asked her daddy.

"If you want to be." Elliot said smiling softly.

"Otay. So Mr. Bear is my bwest frewnd too?" Mai asked softly.

"Yes, of course. Now for the others." Elliot said chuckling first then sighing.

"Whawts wong daddy? Dwid I do something wong? Am I in trwoble?" Mai asked scared that he was gonna punish her and Elliot saw it.

"Nothings wrong, I was just thinking. You didn't do anything wrong. You're not in trouble, I promise. Ok?" Elliot said then asked looking at Mai.

"Otay. You prwomise?" Mai asked softly.

After she asked that Elliot gently stopped the cart and then gently picked Mai up and held her close.

"I promise." Elliot whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Otay." Mai said softly as Elliot put her back in the front of the cart.

About five minutes later they reached the toy department.

When they got to the toys Elliot had to get to the girl toys for Mai.

When they reached the end of the boy toys they made the next deal.

"Ok Mai, its time for out next deal." Elliot said softly.

"Otay." Mai said softly.

"Ok, I will allow you to get fifteen toys/stuffed animals/dolls/balls. Ok?" Elliot asked.

"Otay." Mai said softly yawning while rubbing her eyes.

"Well here we go." Elliot said as he got ready to turn the corner.

Just as he was about to turn the corner someone called his name, and he recognized the voice.

"Hey Elliot!" The voice called again.

"The voice that was calling his name was Zoey, Elliot's secret crush.

Sure enough when Elliot stopped the cart and turned around Zoey was walking towards him.

"Hey Zoey. What are you doing here?" Elliot asked as Zoey smiled.

"I'm here with my parents. How about you? What are you doing here? I thought I saw Wesley awhile ago. Did you bring Mai with you guys, or did you leave her with a babysitter?" Zoey asked question after question.

"That's nice. You probably did see Wesley. I'm here buying things for Mai considering she only has two pairs of clothes, shoes that don't fit and Mr. Bear and yes Mai is here; she's in the cart." Elliot said moving out of the way to and pointing to Mai.

"Oh I see. So how is she? Is she still afraid of people?" Zoey asked softly making Elliot sighed deeply, sadly.

"Yeah. She's ok. Sadly yes, she's afraid of people. So far she's not afraid of me, Wesley & her pediatrician." Elliot said softly looking at Mai who was about to fall out of the cart.

She would've fallen out and ended up hurting herself if Elliot hadn't caught her just in time.

"Mai, what are you doing?" Elliot asked worried and scared that his two and a half year old almost fell.

"I was jwust twying to gwet Mr. Bear. I accidwently dopped him. I was jwust twying to gwet him back myswelf lwike a big girl. I sowee daddy!" Mai said as she started crying.

"Oh Mai, its ok, I promise. I was just worried and scared, ok? It's ok. Come on its ok, its ok. Next time just tell me and I'll get him back for you. Ok? It's ok." Elliot said trying to comfort her while bouncing her up and down gently while also rubbing her back.

While Elliot was trying to calm Mai down Zoey got Mr. Bear from the floor and walked back to Elliot and Mai.

After a few minutes Mai finally calmed down and Zoey gave Mr. Bear back to Mai.

"Tank you." Mai sniffed as she calmed down.

"Its ok Mai." Zoey said as she slowly patting her head.

At first when Zoey tried to touch Mai she flinched, but let Zoey touch her when she knew she wasn't gonna hurt her.

"Elliot wasn't too surprised when Mai let Zoey pat her head. He figured out of all the girls Zoey would be the first one Mai would get used to.

After a few minutes Elliot put Mai back in the cart and they along with Zoey went into the toys so Mai could pick out the fifteen things she wants.

By the time they got out of the toys Mai had picked out six stuffed animals, three dolls, one big ball, three Mr. Bear and Friends puzzles for little kids and two Mr. Bear and Friends books.

The stuffed animals and dolls were Mr. Bear's friends…she wasn't able to get all of them, but she was happy with what she got.

What she didn't know though was that she was probably gonna get a lot of them for her birthday.

There next destination was the movies/music department.

When they got there they agreed that Mai could get five CDs and ten DVDs.

The CDs she, well Elliot picked out were just little kid songs.

Elliot picked them out because Mai couldn't read and she didn't know what to get.

The movies she picked out were the "Mr. Bear and Friends" box sets.

Originally there were fifteen "Mr. Bear and Friends" box sets, but she could only get ten of them, which made her very sad.

"Mai what's wrong?" Elliot asked worried at seeing her sad face.

"I want the other Mr. Bear boxes. Can we gwet em later?" Mai asked softly.

"Maybe. We'll see." Elliot said with a smile.

"Otay." Mai said sadly.

A few minutes later Mai started to get fussy and was starting to cry.

It was around 2:30 in the afternoon, nap time for Mai, but Elliot didn't really know that.

"Mai what's wrong?" Elliot asked stopping the cart.

"No!" Mai cried, then just started crying.

Elliot didn't understand what was wrong with so he just picked her up and started rocking her.

After a few minutes Mai started calming down.

Elliot thought this was good and set her back in the cart, but as soon as he did Mai started crying again.

"Elliot, maybe you should put her in the back of the cart. She probably needs a nap." Zoey said as Elliot once again picked her up and started rocking her.

"Ok, I'll try, but if she doesn't I'm docking your pay." Elliot said jokingly.

"Ok. just gently lay her down on her blankets." Zoey said softly.

Elliot did as he was told and as soon as he laid her down she started to fall asleep with her thumb in her mouth holding Mr. Bear close.

"Wow you were right. How did you know that?" Elliot asked astonished.

"I used to baby-sit and I was the same way." Zoey said softly.

"Ok. Well we'd better be off. We need to get her clothes." Elliot said heading off in a direction.

"Right." Zoey said following him in one direction…

* * *

There you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Next chapter will b called "Meeting Zoey's Parents!"

Write Soon, Sar T.


	10. Meeting Zoey's Parents!

**Meeting Zoey's Parents!**

* * *

So Elliot and Zoey started walking towards the clothes for little girls.

When they were at the food isles, half way to the clothes they heard a pair of voices.

When they turned around they saw Zoey's parents coming towards them.

"Mom? Dad? I've been looking for you." Zoey said as they came up to her and Elliot.

"We were looking for you too sweetie." Suzie, Zoey's mother said.

Elliot noticed that Zoey looked more like her mother then her father.

However the first thing that Adam, Zoey's father noticed or rather who he noticed was Elliot, then he noticed Mai sleeping in the back of the cart.

"ZOEY MAY HANSON!!! WHO IS THIS BOY AND WHY IS THERE A LITTLE GIRL IN THE BACK OF THAT CART?!?! SHE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE YOU AND THIS BOY!!!! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO LITTLE MISSY!! I THOIUGHT YOU WENT TO ENGLAND WITH MARK!!! INSTEAD YOU DID THAT WITH SOME BOY THAT I DON'T KNOW!!!! BOY IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AGAIN I'M COMING AFTER YOU!!! INFACT I SHOULD COME AFTER YOU NOW!!!" Adam yelled causing a scene.

"Adam, hunny you're causing a scene." Suzie said softly.

"I DON'T CARE!!!! THIS BOY VIOLATED MY DAUGTHER!!! MY BABY GIRL!!!" Adam yelled infuriated.

"Dad!!! She's not my daughter, and I did go to England with Mark!!! This is my boss and that little girl is his daughter!!!" Zoey yelled back.

"WHAT?!" Adam yelled calming down a bit.

"Yeah…Mai is Elliot's daughter. Another thing, Elliot's my boss, a friend, nothing more, nothing less." Zoey said as her father calmed down more.

"Oh I see, but she looks so much like you. So boy…how old are you, and how olds the girl? Who's the mother?" Adam asked.

"Dad!! That's personal!" Zoey cried…

"It's ok Zoey…I'm nineteen, Mai's three & her mother was Mara prop who is not a good person at all. She took advantage of me…it was the fifth anniversary of my parents death and I was really down that day and she got what she wanted, but also what she didn't want. She didn't want Mai at all. Of all the stuff Mara, her sister Amanda and her boyfriend Nate would do to her it's a wonder she's still alive." Elliot said softly.

"What do you mean?" Zoey and her parents asked at the same time.

"Huh? Oh that's right, you don't know. Well, her mom and her mom's boyfriend Nate killed her grandparents in front of her. For punishment they would lock her in a small, dark closet and make scary noises, and then apparently after that they would make her watch various horror movies and porn I do believe. I don't know of any other punishments and I don't want to know, that's no way to punish somebody, especially a little girl." Elliot said only to be taken aback by Zoey and her mother crying, while her dad was getting pissed…again.

"Why would somebody do that to a little girl? That's just terrible!" Suzie cried.

"That's so sad, that explains why she's afraid of people so much." Zoey said softly.

"Those bastards, that's not how to treat someone so innocent." Adam said pissed off.

"Yeah I know, which is why I now have custody of her, I guess." Elliot said as they looked up.

"Yeah that's a good thing. But why are you here? Shouldn't you be getting to know her more?" Suzie and Adam asked.

"The reason for that is when I got custody of her yesterday. Then this morning I found out that the bag of stuff they gave me only had one other outfit, (that doesn't fit) toothbrush and toothpaste. Then the outfit that she was wearing yesterday and the pair of shoes are too small on her. She also only had one stuffed animal, her favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Bear. So basically I'm here to get some things. So far we've gotten her blankets, pillows, movies, CDs, stuffed animals, dolls, books, puzzles and a big ball; our next stops are clothes, shoes and pajamas. So as for getting to know her; I am getting to know her more and more little by little. I'm just going at it slowly, I learned some yesterday and a little today." Elliot said simply.

"Oh we see. I'm sorry I accused you Mr.…uh…" Adam said not knowing Elliot's first or last name going to shake his hand.

"Grant, Elliot Grant." Elliot said shaking Adam's hand.

"Well Mr. Grant, I'm sorry for wrongly accusing you." Adam said.

"It's fine…I'll probably be very protective of Mai like you are to Zoey." Elliot said smiling.

"Yeah, trust me; you'll be really protective of her." Adam said looking at his own daughter.

"So you plan on taking care of her from now on?" Suzie asked softly.

"Yeah, that's the plan, and it's not just because I have to, but rather because I want to." Elliot said calmly.

"Awww! That's so cute! You are so responsible, so grown up!" Suzie squealed in delight.

"Thanks." Elliot said simply.

"She's right you know. Not many teens take on the responsibility of child care." Adam said simply.

"Yeah that's true. Most teens don't want to take the responsibility and deny they part of it." Elliot said calmly.

"Yeah…teens like that are just plain stupid." Adam said annoyed by that fact.

"Yeah… they should be using protection or not at all." Suzie said.

"Yeah and that would be an understatement, half the students at my school are having sex." Zoey said.

"You better not be part of that half young lady." Adam warned dangerously.

"I'm not!" Zoey complained.

"Ok good, 'cause if you were, you'd better pray that you'll make it to next day and the boy better just run." Adam warned.

"I Know." Zoey said.

"So you said you needed to go get her clothes? maybe we should go. I'll help you out and so will Zoey." Suzie said softly.

"Right let's get going." Zoey said as he dad followed them closely behind.

* * *

There you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Next chapter will b called "Clothes, Shoes & Pajamas!"

Write Soon, Sar T.


	11. Clothes Shoping!

**Clothes Shopping!**

* * *

So Elliot, Mai, Zoey and Zoey's parents all headed to the little girls clothing department of the store so that little Mai would have something to wear.

"Ok, we're here now. So what size clothes does she wear?" Susie asked softly.

"Umm. I don't really know. I've only had for a day and she came with two outfits; the one she's wearing now and the one she wore yesterday and both of those outfits are too small for her. Her shoes are the same way; she already kicked them off. So really don't know." Elliot said truthfully.

"Oh ok. Why don't we check her tags for a size and then try two or three sizes larger." Zoey suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea and then we can get cute little outfits just like we used to do with Zoey when she was little!" Susie exclaimed with a gleam in her eyes.

"MOM!" Zoey cried in embarrassment.

"Oh no, clothes shopping…" Adam said with an upset tone of voice.

"Hunny, if you don't wanna do clothes shopping you can do the grocery shopping. I don't mind. You can take Elliot with…" Susie started but was cut off by Elliot.

"No, I can't go with and leave you two with Mai alone. It's not that I don't trust you, its just that Mai is really afraid of people and if I'm around I'm afraid she'll freak out or something." Elliot said softly.

"Oh ok. Well then you can stick with and hunny you can choose what you want to do. We'd love to have you stay, but it's up to you." Suzie said looking at her husband.

"I'll do the grocery shopping and you guys can do the clothes shopping. Have fun." Adam said as he started to head out.

"Ok, find everything on the list. DON'T get anything extra!" Suzie called as Adam gave her a thumbs up.

"He's gonna find the stuff we need then get extra stuff, I know he is." Suzie said smiling.

"Now on to little Mai." Suzie said looking at Mai, who had just woken up.

"Daddy? Whawts gowing on?" Mai asked softly as Elliot picked her up and looked at the tags on her outfit.

"We're gonna buy you some new clothes that fit you. You know Zoey. This is Zoey's mom." Elliot said as Mai looked at Suzie trying to figure her out.

"Awww sooo adorable! She's got the biggest blue eyes I've ever seen! Your eyes, she's got your eyes." Suzie said looking at Mai.

Another thing Elliot just (well awhile now) noticed was that Zoey and her mother were just alike, laid back. While her father is very protective.

At Suzie's outburst Mai hid her head in Elliot's shoulder, which only caused Suzie to think it was even more adorable.

"Yeah. Well her shirt size is a size 2 so we should get a 3½ and her skirt size is the same. Her shoe size is a size 1 so we should get her 2½. As for dresses or pajamas we'll just have to guess at that because I had her using one of my shirts last night for a pair of pajamas." Elliot said simply as Mai clenched his shirt in her hands.

"OK, let's get going!" Suzie exclaimed as Elliot and Zoey followed to where clothes for a three year old girl would be.

"Elliot why don't you be the one to pick out her first outfit." Suzie said softly.

"Ok, sure." Elliot said handing Mai over to Zoey.

This only took Elliot three minutes to decide what outfit to get Mai.

When he got back with the outfit Mai was extremely excited to see what was on the shirt and skirt.

"Ok let me see her for a minute." Elliot said taking Mai into the changing rooms.

When they came out Mai had on what she considered her favorite outfit on.

The shirt was baby blue with a giant Mr. Bear on the front and in big dark blue bold letters on the back said "**FRIENDSHIP IS EVERYTHING! DON'T FORGET THAT!**" The skirt was also baby blue, but on the skirt were Mr. Bear and all his friends all around the hem of the skirt.

When it was time for Mai to go back to her original clothes she was very unhappy. She wanted to wear the Mr. Bear outfit.

Once back into her original outfit she was still pouting when Elliot told her something. "Mai, we have to buy it first before you can wear it. Besides you have to try on a bunch of new outfits as well."

"Otay daddy." Mai said softly as he gave her back to Zoey saying that he was gonna find Adam.

"Wait I thought you had to stay with her." Zoey said softly.

"Daddy, where you gowing?" Mai asked scared he was leaving her.

"I would, but it seems she really likes and trusts you Zoey so I can trust she'll be fine with you and your mother. I'm going to find Zoey's dad. I'll be back in a little while ok?" Elliot said as he patted Mai on the head.

"Ok." Zoey said softly, holding Mai close.

"Otay." Mai said holding onto Zoey.

* * *

**With Elliot & Adam:**

It had only taken Elliot ten minutes to find Zoey's dad. He was in the meats department.

"Hey Mr. Hanson!" Elliot called waving at Adam.

"Oh hey Elliot. Is everything ok?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Elliot asked confused.

"Well I thought you had to stay with Mai." Adam said.

"Normally yes, but Mai seems to feel safe with Zoey so I left her in their capable hands." Elliot said simply.

"Well that's good." Adam said.

"It is good. At there's someone besides Elliot and myself she can trust." Wesley said coming up from behind them.

"Who are you and how may we help you?" Adam asked annoyed that someone he didn't know was saying how much he "knew" Mai.

"Oh. Mr. Hanson this is Wesley. He is one of my best friends and has been my guardian since my parents died, but he's more of a brother then anything. Wesley, this is Zoey's dad Mr. Hanson." Elliot said introducing them to each other.

So the three guys began to get to know each other and Adam found out what he needed to know about Elliot and Mai.

All Adam wanted know was that Mai was gonna be safe and if Elliot was as responsible as they said he was. He was, Adam trusted him enough.

When they got back to the girls Elliot nearly fell anime style. There were now two carts. On was filled with most of the stuff that Elliot had found with Mai and then some clothes. the second cart was filled with shirts, skirts, pants, shorts, tank tops, sweatshirts, sweaters, jackets, dresses, belts, pajamas, shoes and three swimsuits; everything bagged up already.

"What's with all this?" Elliot asked when he found his voice again.

"Well we found so many cute outfits and we just kept going…but think about it…now she's all set for the next two years." Suzie said with a bunch of energy while Zoey, Elliot, Adam and Wesley sweatdropped.

"And it's already all been paid for." Zoey said as she looked at her mother.

"Why is she prepared for two years in advanced?" Elliot asked hoping he wouldn't regret it.

"Well that's because so that you wont have to buy her as much new clothes when she's four. We bought all the clothes one size up. Not only that but we have all of Zoey's old clothes too. Ohh and if you need dressers we have little dressers that will fit all of her clothes in it and she'll be able to reach every drawer because the dresser is just her size. No need to repay me at all. I did it for free. Well not for free I bought everything, but its all from the goodness of my heart. Everything was only $600.00." Suzie said.

'Only $600.00.' Elliot and Adam thought as Wesley went to go buy their groceries.

"Well then since you bought all of Mai's things I'll buy your groceries, no arguments. Ummm, speaking of Mai…Is she even in one of those carts?" Elliot asked looking at the carts with all the bags in the.

As soon as Elliot asked that he saw some bags fall out of the cart and Mai's head pop out with Mr. Bear.

"Daddy! Your back!" Mai cried happy to see him.

"Yeah I'm back. I told you I would be." Elliot said picking her up, while Zoey put the bags back in the cart.

"Well we'd best be going then." Adam said as they went to the checkout line.

* * *

There you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Next chapter will b called "A Day At The Zoo" Or "The Zoo!" you decide on which one i should do.

Write Soon, Sar T.


	12. To The Zoo We Go!

**To The Zoo We Go!**

* * *

After they got their shopping done Elliot and Wesley took Mai home with all her new stuff and got her ready for the next activity.

Zoey's parents had offered to take Mai and them to the zoo and the park for the afternoon.

So they got Mai out of those old tight clothes and into her new Mr. Bear shirt and Mr. Bear friends skirt with blue ribbons and white shoes. Once this task was done they threw away her old clothes.

Once they got her dressed they got ready to meet Zoey and her parents, which was half way past the café and Zoey's place.

"Hey you guys, over here!" Zoey called waving to Elliot, Mai and Wesley.

"Hey guys." Elliot said softly as Mai buried her head in his shoulder.

"Don't "hey guys" us. We've been waiting here for fifteen minutes." Zoey exclaimed making Mai hide more.

"Zoey be nice. You're scaring Mai." Suzie said softly pointing to Mai who was hiding in Elliot's shoulder, shaking a bit.

"Oh right. Sorry Elliot, Mai." Zoey said bowing in apology.

"Its fine, we were a little late. We had a hard time getting Mai out of her old clothes, didn't we?" Elliot asked bouncing her up and down a little.

"Wight." Mai said giggling as Elliot bounced her up and down.

Soon Elliot had her up on his shoulders holding her legs tightly to him, while she had her hands on his head so that she wouldn't fall off and hurt herself. However incase she were to fall Wesley was right behind him ready to catch her if she did.

"Daddy?" Mai asked softly.

"What is it Mai?" Elliot asked as they waited in line.

"Why couwnent I bing Mr. Bear with?" Mai asked softly missing her best friend.

"Mr. Bear couldn't come because he could get lost or stolen. We don't want that to happen now do we? Besides, we'll take pictures and show them to him." Elliot said softly as they made it to where they were to get their wristbands.

Elliot paid for them after he handed Mai to Wesley.

Once they were paid for, four adults $12.00 each, one teenager $10.00 and one toddler $5.00. The total came to $63.00.

Each of them then got their wristbands so that if they left for a few hours they could come back. Zoey's parents got black and white wristbands. Zoey got a pink and white wristband. Wesley got a brown and white wristband. Elliot got a blue and white wristband. And little Mai got a sparkly turquoise and white wristband.

Once inside the zoo they started walking around looking at different animals.

The animals that they saw: monkeys, lions, tigers, bears/polar bears/ panda bears, birds, zebras, snakes, spiders, iguanas, jaguars, cheetahs, turtles, elk, deer, fish, elephants, Giraffes, aardvarks, camels, Kangaroos, Leopards, hyenas, Llamas, Rhinoceros, Wolves, Ostriches, goats, Crocodiles, alligators, rabbits, sheep, seals, dauphins, whales, sea horses, otters, eels, stingrays, jellyfish, horses and then a bunch of animals. (I don't know much about zoos.)

After all the animals they saw at the zoo/petting zoo they had a nice picnic lunch in the Zoo's park, where Zoey, Mai and Elliot played, while Zoey's parents and Wesley talked.

So now that we've got that out of the way lets talk about what happened around some of the animals.

"So what do you want to see first?" Elliot asked Mai as she clung to Elliot's neck.

After he asked that Mai started to peak around and then "those." Mai said as she pointed to a large cage with monkeys in it.

They got to the railing indicating that they couldn't go any farther and Mai watched with interest, laughing at the monkeys as they played and threw stuff at each other.

The next animals that they saw were the lions, tigers, leopards, jaguars and cheetahs, which were all right next to each other. These animals caught Mai's interest incredibly fast; she liked them. She'd watch them and they'd watch her. It was like they were talking to each other, but they weren't.

When it was time to go see the bears Mai didn't want to go. She wanted to stay and the watch the "big kitties."

"Mai its time to see the bears." Elliot said picking, well tying to pick her up.

"No! I wan to stawy with da bwig kitties!" Mai cried. She was holding onto the bars and wouldn't let go.

"Mai, I've got pictures, you can see the big kitties everyday." Elliot said making her look at him with tears in her eyes.

"Mai…" Elliot started, bending down to be eyelevel with her. "I got pictures so that you can see them everyday, just like the monkeys. And think of this; if we don't move on now, we won't get home sooner. And if we don't get home soon Mr. Bear will be lonely, wont he?" Elliot asked.

When Mai didn't move and kept looking at the "big kitties" Elliot thought he'd have to punish her, but she slowly let go of the bars and waddled over to Elliot and wrapped her arms around his neck standing on her tippy toes so that she could reach.

As she did this Elliot sighed in relief, but was shocked when he felt her tears on his neck.

"I downt wan to leave em." Mai said softly as tears came down more.

"I know Mai, but we have to go and see the other animals. Ummm you guys can go ahead. I'll just meet you up at the entrance at about six. What do you say?" Elliot asked.

"Ok, if you say so." Zoey's parents and Wesley said. Zoey on the other hand said she was staying with them.

Zoey's parents and Wesley headed off to look at the other animals while Zoey did something else.

When they were out of site Elliot found a bench and sat down, while bouncing Mai up and down gently on his knee, while rubbing her back and saying soothing words.

A few minutes later Zoey showed up with three ice-cream cones.

"Here." Zoey said causing Elliot and Mai to look up.

"Zoey? What are you doing here?" Elliot asked as Mai rubbed her eyes.

"I decided to stay with you guys. I bought some ice-cream cones for you guys too. So here." Zoey said handing Elliot a chocolate cone for him and a vanilla cone for Mai.

Mai held onto the ice-cream cone shakily, staring at it not knowing what to do with it; she was never allowed of have ice-cream before.

"Mai what's wrong?" Zoey asked as she sat down.

"She doesn't know what to do with it? I don't think her mother and them let her have it." Elliot said sighing as he finished his and Mai's started to melt, running down her hand.

"Zoey, take Mai for a second, I'm gonna throw this one away and buy her a new one." Elliot said taking the cone from Mai then handed her to Zoey and walked to the ice-cream place, after throwing away the old one.

When he came back Mai was still crying and Zoey was trying to calm her down, not really succeeding in it.

"Mai, Mai you need to calm down." Elliot said looking at her and slowly she calmed down.

"W-w-w- Whawt dat for?" Mai asked looking at the new ice-cream cone.

"This is for you, if you behave that is." Elliot as she watched the cone.

"………otay." Mai said softly as he gave her the cone, which she slowly started to lick.

Mai didn't really understand what it was, but she liked it.

Several times Mai would take too big of a bite and would experience a brain freeze and then would cry out, holding her head tightly.

While she held her head she would get ice-cream in her hair and Elliot would sigh and get what hair that was in the cone out.

"Ok. You ready to see the bears now?" Elliot asked as she finished the ice-cream & cone.

"Ywes…" Mai slowly as Elliot picked her up.

As they were walking away from the cats area Mai waved bye to them sadly.

"Bye bye big kitties." Mai said softly as she wrapped her arms around Elliot's waist and her arms around his neck while she buried her face in his shoulder, tears falling.

"I'm sorry Mai, but we need to see the other animals too." Elliot said as he felt her tears.

Soon they got to the bears and Mai was watching them with somewhat of a smile.

The next few animals that they saw were the Giraffes, zebras, Llamas, elk, deer, camels and Kangaroos.

When Mai saw them she was all smiling again; they were far enough away from the lions, tigers, leopards, jaguars and cheetahs that Mai couldn't see them anymore that she forgot all about them.

Next they saw the elephants. Mai wasn't too fond of the elephants; they scared her. The reason that she's scared of them was because they way too big for her tastes.

When they saw the elephants Mai almost fell off of Elliot's shoulders. She would've fallen backwards onto the ground if Elliot hadn't had his hands around her legs and if Zoey wasn't behind them to catch her.

The elephants had gotten all riled up and started stomping around and then got as close as they could to the fencing keeping them in.

Mai was barely hanging on Elliot (he had her ankles & that's about it) when she fell. Zoey had Mai by her underarms when she told Elliot he could let go.

"Oh My God! Mai are you ok sweetie?!" Elliot asked panicking.

"DADDY!" Mai cried scared running to him as Zoey put her down to the ground.

Elliot picked her up as she cried into he shoulder as he rocked her back fourth, trying to get her to calm down.

About ten minutes later Mai started to calm down, but was still very shaky.

For the rest of the time that they had to look at all the other animals they saw them all and then Mai asked something.

"Daddy?" Mai asked softly, scared thinking it'd be "no."

"What is it baby?" Elliot asked worried at the scared tone in her voice.

"Can we see da big kitties again?" Mai asked softly.

"Umm, yeah I guess we could. We still have half an hour before its six and from here it takes ten minutes to get to them." Elliot said softly as they started to head towards the big kitties.

Once they got there they had about fifteen minutes to sit and watch the big kitties and that's exactly what Mai did, sat there and watched them, as they watched her.

As the fifteen minutes were drawing near Elliot thought that he was gonna have to talk to Mai again, like he did before, but this time however, Mai came right to him.

"Otay, I'm rewedy to go now." Mai said softly as she lifted her arms up, ready for Elliot to pick her up and take her to the next place.

* * *

**At The Front Gate:**

At the front gate Zoey's parents & Wesley were patiently waiting for them so that they could have their picnic.

* * *

**At The Park:**

Elliot had forgotten to give Mai her pills half and hour ago so all she had was half a turkey sandwich, some carrots, half a granola bar, and a bunch of koolaid.

Elliot had a turkey sandwich and a half, carrots, the other half of the granola bar, milk, celery and an apple.

Zoey had tuna, carrots, granola bar and koolaid.

Zoey's parents had the same thing as Elliot.

After they were all done eating Zoey took Mai and Elliot to the park's playground just across the park where they had the picnic.

Zoey's parents and Wesley stayed back to talk.

* * *

**With Zoey's Parents And Wesley:**

They were watching Elliot, Mai & Zoey playing on the playground.

"She's such a sweet little girl. I swear he'll make a great dad." Suzie said watching them.

"Yeah that's true. At least he's taking the responsibility of taking care of her." Adam said.

"Yeah, well that's how Elliot was raised. His parents would've loved her." Wesley said softly.

"So Wesley, how long have you known Elliot for?" Suzie and Adam asked.

"I've known Elliot since he was about well Mai's age pretty much." Wesley said simply.

"We see. He sounds like a good kid. He's very responsible." Adam said calmly.

"And you have little Mai; she's so adorable. Elliot's really smart too isn't he?" Suzie asked.

"Yeah she is. And yes Elliot is very smart. He graduated high school when he was twelve; two years after his parents were killed. Then he just graduated college when he was sixteen. You know I'm kind of glad that Mai came into the picture." Wesley said sighing.

"He is a smart kid. Holy cow!" Adam said in shock.

"Umm why are you happy she came into the picture?" Suzie asked curious.

"Oh that's simple. In the last eight years now since he's parents have been dead Elliot's been somewhat of a stick-in-the-mud. Each year on the anniversary of his parent's death he's always really upset that day and does something stupid, like he did four years ago. However out of that mistake he got Mai, a very adorable two and half about to be three year old daughter. Anyways in the past eight and a half years Elliot's done nothing but own the café we live in and work on whatever it is he usually works on, usually science, math and history. But now that he has Mai he's lightened up a lot. Even though it's only really been a day and a half." Wesley explained remembering everything that's happened in the past eight and a half years.

"Oh we see." Suzie and Adam said softly as they all sighed, watching the three from afar.

* * *

**With Elliot, Mai And Zoey:**

Elliot was lightly pushing Mai on a swing while Zoey herself was swinging.

As Elliot pushed Mai she was giggling and having more fun then she'd had so far.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Mai cried as she squealed with happiness.

"What is it Mai?" Elliot asked as he stopped the swing.

"Doze! Doze! I wan go on doze!" Mai cried looking at the slides.

"Ok. Let's get you out of this wing then." Elliot said, but couldn't really figure out how to get her out of the swing.

When he couldn't Zoey started laughing at him and then got Mai out of the swing and put on the ground.

Once on the ground Mai started running toward the slides with Zoey and Elliot following.

Zoey followed Mai up to the slides while Elliot waited at the bottom of the slide to catch Mai so that she wouldn't go flying off and hurt herself.

They played on the slides for about fifteen minutes before she wanted to play on the monkey bars. She tried the low ones first and then the bigger kids ones. She did the low ones all by herself; she was so proud of herself. However, with the bigger ones Elliot helped her with those ones.

Next they played on the marry-go-round. Mai had fun on it, but she also became really dizzy and couldn't walk straight, not that she really walked straight in the first place.

They then, for the rest of the time played in the sandbox.

Zoey was fine; she just got sand on her knees and in her shoes.

Elliot did ok; he got sand in his shoes, on his knees, and on his face.

Mai on the other hand got it everywhere; in her shoes, shorts, shirt, face, hair, knees and panties. However, I don't think she really cared. She was having fun.

While they were playing in the sandbox guess who showed up. That's right Mark showed up.

"Zoey, what are you doing? Let me rephrase that. What are you doing with him? And who's she?" Mark asked as he just noticed Mai. (Genius right? NOT!)

"I'm helping _ELLIOT_ take care of _MAI_, _HIS_ daughter." Zoey said making some of the words stand out.

"Fine, well I guess you forgot about _OUR_ date _TWO HOURS AGO_!" Mark exclaimed making words stand out, also scaring Mai as she hid behind Elliot, her tiny hands holding onto his shirt, shaking.

"Shoot! I totally did forget. I guess I was just having so much fun. MARK DON'T! SHE'S AFRAID OF PEOPLE SHE DOESN'T KNOW!!" Zoey cried out as Mark went to look at Mai who was still hiding behind Elliot.

Mark found her and she started backing away and around until she found and forced her way into Elliot's arms, clutching to his shirt, shaking.

"Mark you really should listen to Zoey. You are scaring Mai." Elliot said as he got up, not knowing Mai was clutching to his shirt. So when he stood up Mai was just hanging there by his shirt. He didn't realize she was clinging until he felt her legs wrap around his waist. When he felt that he immediately held onto Mai tightly.

"So daughter huh? I knew you weren't perfect, unlike me." Mark said in a cocky tone.

"Mark you need to back off now!" Zoey said firmly.

"What? Zoey _what's wrong with you_?" Mark asked shocked. He thought she hated him.

"_What's wrong with me_? _What's wrong with you_? Come on Elliot, I think it's time we get you, Mai and Wesley home." Zoey said as she turned to walk to where the others were, Elliot following closely with Mai.

* * *

**With Everybody:**

"Mom, Dad. Its time to go." Zoey said in an annoyed tone.

"Zoey what's wrong?" Adam asked.

"Mark. _He's what's wrong_. I don't wanna talk about it." Zoey said as she picked up the picnic basket and headed towards the car, everybody following her.

It was about nine by the time that Elliot, Wesley and Mai got home and Mai was already half asleep.

* * *

**At Home With Elliot And Mai:**

Wesley had just taken a shower and went to meet Renee somewhere for their date.

"Ok Mai its time for another bath." Elliot said softly as she noticed she was half asleep. He'd let her just go to sleep but the problem was he couldn't let her go to bed covered in sand everywhere. So he picked out one of her new pairs of pajamas; the black, blue and purple one with stars and moons all over them.

Once he got her pajamas picked out he sat her in the tub and started to get the sand out of her hair and off her body.

Once she was clean Elliot got her into her pajamas and got the sand off of his knees and face.

"Daddy? Cwan we finwish Awaddin?" Mai asked softly/groggily.

"We'll see." Elliot said he gently picked up.

"Otay." Mai said as she was barely hanging on Elliot.

She had her knees tucked up by Elliot's stomach while one of her arms was around his neck and her other was just hanging there by her side while her face was on his shoulder, half asleep, while Elliot held her so she wouldn't fall off.

"Ok. Here we go." Elliot said as he set her by the wall on his bed and tucked her in.

"Daddy?" Mai asked.

"Yes?" Elliot asked, knowing the answer.

"Cwan we…finwish Awaddin…now?" Mai asked rubbing her eyes and yawning a big yawn.

"Sure, we can continue Aladdin." Elliot said handing her Mr. Bear while Neko II jumped up on the pillow above her head.

"Ok, now where did I put it? Oh right its down stairs. I'll be right back ok baby?" Elliot said heading to the door.

"Otay." Mai said lying down.

Before Elliot opened his door to go downstairs to get Aladdin he smiled.

* * *

**Five Minutes Later:**

By the time Elliot got back to his room to read to her he smiled slightly and chuckled as he leaned against his door frame.

For there on his bed Mai lay sprawled out with Mr. Bear in her hands and Neko II above her head as Mai sleep soundly; she had kicked the covers off her and her shirt had popped up a little reveling her little tummy.

Elliot walked over to his desk and set the book down before going over to his bed.

When he got there he pulled her shirt down so it was covering her stomach again, then he gently lifted her legs up and pulled down the covers and covered her back up.

When she was covered up again she rolled over on her side and her hair fell over her face.

Elliot then gently tucked her hair behind her ear and then got up and put on a pair of sleep pants and a sleep shirt.

Once he got dressed he climbed into his bed and pulled Mai to him and fell asleep, awaiting of the events that would happen the next day…

* * *

There you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Next chapter will b called "The Funeral=Disaster & The Shot!"

Write Soon, Sar T.


	13. Crash

Sorry people i cant update 4 awhile. my computer crashed & i'm on a friends momentaraliy so i cant update 4 awhile...sorry=(

Write ASAP Promise, Sar T.


	14. The Funeral Equels Disaster!

**The Funeral=Disaster!**

* * *

It was the day after the zoo and also the day of Mara's funeral and Elliot wasn't too happy about it; he did NOT want to go.

Upstairs Elliot was just getting out of the shower and was wearing only his boxers and that's when Zoey came rushing in.

"Elliot put some clothes on!" Zoey cried almost waking Mai up.

"Try to remember, this is my room. Another thing, keep your voice down, Mai is sleeping." Elliot exclaimed in a hushed tone.

That was when Zoey noticed Mai sleeping peacefully with Mr. Bear, but then she went back to the fact that Elliot was wearing nothing but boxers; she turned red and ran out of his room.

Afterwards he shut his door, got dressed (in black) and then gently woke up.

"Daddy?" Mai asked softly rubbing her eyes as she just woke up.

"Yes, its me. Its time to get up now. We have a big day ahead." Elliot said softly as he gently picked her up and carried her to the bathroom to give her a bath and then dressed.

When Elliot got downstairs with Mai, not only were thye greeted by Wesley, but rather some of the gang.

"What are you guys doing here?" Elliot asked everybody but Wesley, while Mai hid her face in his shoulder and Mr. Bear in her hands.

"What do you think we're doing here? We're all wearing really dark colors, which must mean that we're going to the funeral with you. That's what I wanted to tell you earlier." Zoey said looking at Elliot.

"Though why I have to wear this is unbelievable." Corina complained.

Elliot was wearing black pants, black shirt, black choker and black shoes.

Mai had a cute black dress on with black tights, black dress shoes and black ribbons holding up her hair.

Zoey had a very dark pink dress with red shoes on.

Corina was wearing the same thing as Zoey 'cept dark blue.

Bridget was wearing a long dark green skirt with a dark green shirt and green shoes.

In matching dark yellow (Kiki) and dark red (Ruby) capris and shirts with shoes.

Renee was wearing the same thing as Zoey and Corina 'cept dark purple.

Berry was wearing a black skirt and shirt with black shoes.

Wesley was wearing black pants with a black shirt and brown pants.

The other guys weren't there; they said they couldn't keep control just because they couldn't stand her.

"You guys dont have to come." Elliot started but was cut off.

"We don't have to, but we want to." Zoey said looking at Mai rather then Elliot.

"...(Sigh) Fine, but Mark's not coming." Elliot sighed deeply then said calmly, but sternly.

"I wasn't gonna ask to bring Mark with." Zoey said simply.

"Ok, well let's get going." Elliot said as they all started leaving.

So as they left for the funeral Mai stared at Elliot as if she knew what was gonna happen.

"Daddy, where we gowing?" Mai asked softly.

"We're going to see your mommy one last time." Elliot said as she clung to him tightly.

"I don't wan to see mommy!" Mai hiding her face in Elliot's shoulder again.

"I know Mai and I'm sorry. This is just something we need to do. I DON'T want to go either baby." Elliot said softly.

"Den why? Why do we has to go?" Mai asked almost in tears.

"Because...like I said it's just something we NEED to do." Elliot said simply.

"WHY?! Why is it somting me nweed to do?" Mai cried finally breaking down.

"Mai..." Elliot said softly holding her close and rocking her back and fourth.

"Daddy!" Mai cried even harder.

* * *

It was a few minutes before Mai calmed down, well rather ran out of energy and they were on their way...again.

* * *

**At The Church:**

Once at the church the group signed into the sign in place and took their seats.

Elliot, Zoey, Wesley and Renee sat in the front with Mai on Elliot's lap.

Behind them sat Corina, Bridget, Berry and some other guy.

Behind them were Kiki, Ruby, some guy and some girl.

Then behind them were a bunch of other random people.

Then the preacher suddenly came up and started talking about Mara and how she was. About the kids she had; apparently she had a son thirteen years younger then herself named Derik (who was the guy next to Kiki and Ruby) who was dating Beverly. (who was sitting next to Derik.) Then her youngest child was named Mai.

Not long after they were done with the ceremony a giant BOOM was heard; there was an explosion and in popped Amanda, Mara's sister, looking for Mai.

"Where is she?! Where is the little brat?!" She screamed pissed as Mai slowly climbed off of Elliot and tried to hide under the benches they sat on.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" Amanda called.

"Ma'am, this is a funeral ceremony...I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The preacher started.

"I know this is a funeral, it's my sisters! Which brings me to my next point; DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Amanda yelled pissed off.

It was quiet until two small sneezes were heard.

It was extreamly lucky that Mai was hiding under the benches or eveybody would've seen the eats and tail for a few split seconds.

"So she's under the benches is she?" Amanda said looking under the benches and there she found Mai hiding.

When she got up Mai also got up and forced her way into Elliot's awaiting arms...along with Mr. Bear.

"I'm only gonna say this once..." Amanda said strictly.

"And what would that be?" Elliot asked in a sour tone.

"Give me the girl and you wont get hurt." Amanda said.

"And if I don't?" Elliot asked holding onto Mai tightly.

"Well..." Amanda started and then charged at them.

Elliot held tightly onto Mai as he jumped out of the way as did the others.

"Oh you wanna play the hard way huh?" Amanda asked as she pulled something out of her pocket and threw it on the floor, causing a bunch of smoke to come flooding out.

There was then screaming; Elliot tried to hold onto Mai as much as he could, but she slipped out from his grasp and got separated from him.

"DADDY!" Mai cried running around, tripping a bunch of times.

About three minutes she was once again picked up, but the hands that picked her up were not that of her daddy's hands, they were the hands of Amanda, her evil aunt.

Mai tried to scream out for her daddy or anybody she could trust, but Amanda had put a cloth with chloraform in it over her face causing her to go unconscience rather fast.

Once Mai was no longer conscience Amanda ran off with her.

* * *

**With Elliot And The Others:**

As soon as the smoke cleared Elliot couldn't find Mai anywhere; he tried everything, from looking all over, to calling out for her. In the end all he could find was Mr. Bear.

"Oh no. Not Mai, not Mai." Elliot said looking around for some kind of clue as to where Amanda could've taken Mai...

* * *

There you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Next chapter will b called "The Kidnapping & The Coma!"

Write Soon, Sar T.


	15. The Search For Mai! COMA!

**The Search For Mai; Coma! =(**

* * *

****

**Recap:**

The gang was at Mara's (A.K.A. Mai's mom) funeral and then there was an explosion and Mara's sister Amanda showed up and in the end, ended up kidnapping Mai.

* * *

**This Time:**

**With Amanda And Mai:**

Amanda had tied Mai to a chair and was just watching her with disgust.

"Well, well, well, it's just you and me brat. You do remember me, dont you?" Amanda asked.

"Yw-ywe-ywes." Mai stuttered out scared.

"Then who am I Mai?" Amanda asked scaring her.

"Auwnt Amana." Mai said shaking.

"_**NO!! IT'S AUNT AMANDA!**_" Amanda yelled scaring Mai even more.

"Sowee..." Mai said softly, scared.

"_**DAMNIT CHILD!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! THAT MAN HAS TURNED EVERYTHING AROUND!!! DAMN HIM!!! DAMN YOUR DAD!!!**_" Amanda yelled infuriated.

"Daddy will com to gwet me, he will." Mai said softly, her voice scratchy, eyes red and puffy from crying, tears evident on her face.

"Your daddy is a twit! He will never find you. You hear me? _NEVER_!" Amanda yelled in little Mai's face.

"Ywes he will." Mai said softly.

After Mai said that there was a hard, loud, sharp smaking sound.

Amanda had slapped Mai hard across her face before yelling at her.

"_**DAMNIT MAI!!! HE WILL NEVER COME!!! DON'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT BACKSASSING ME EVER AGAIN!!! HE WILL NEVER COME, NEVER!!! AND IF HE DOES COME HE'LL NEVER FIND YOU!!! AND IF HE DOES JUST SO HAPPEN TO FIND YOU, YOU WON'T BE ALIVE!!!**_" Amanda yelled as Mai cried even more.

**With Elliot And The Others:**

"How could I let that happen?" Elliot wondered aloud as he paced back and fourth.

"It's not your fault. None of us could have seen this coming." Wesley said as he, like the others, sat on a chair in the serving area of the cafe, in which they (Elliot, Mai, Wesley & Renee) lived.

"It's really not your fault Elliot." Zoey said softly.

"_Yes _it is. _I_ was supposed to protect her at all costs, and _I_ lost her." Elliot said holding and looking at Mr. Bear, blaming himself.

"..." Zoey was about to say something when her parents came bursting through the cafe doors.

"IS IT TRUE?! SAY IT'S NOT TRUE!!" Suzie and Adam cried out, out of breath.

"It's true. Her aunt kidnapped he. It was all my fault." Elliot said simply.

"It wasn't his fault. She used a smoke bomb type thing, which blocked any of us from seeing Mai get kidnapped." Zoey said defending Elliot.

"Don't blame yourself hunny. If it happened the way Zoey said then it wasn't your fault." Suzie said simply.

"Yeah, it wasn't your fault kid; it is her aunt who is at fault." Adam said simply sticking up for Elliot.

"Thanks. So what do we do to find her then?" Elliot asked.

"That's the spirit! We'll go find and ask people if they've seen anyone that looks like Mai and the lady who might have her." Adam said determined.

"Ok. Well then we'll talk to child services and find out if Amanda had certain places she liked to hang out." Wesley said.

"Right! Well let's get going!" Kiki called out.

"RIGHT! LET'S GO!" Everyone else called out as they went to work.

**With Amanda And Mai:**

"So what should we do now Mai-Mai?" Amanda asked looking at Mai, whose face was slightly pink, turning darkish blue.

"I wan go home!!!" Mai cried, which got her another hard slap across the face.

"SHUT UP!!!" Amanda yelled at Mai, who was in pain.

Mai was crying so hard that it was getting hard for her to breath.

Eventually she just started screaming and crying out for her daddy.

"DADDY!! DADDY!! DADD..." Mai screamed and was soon slapped across the face once again. This time however, she got a bloody nose.

"**WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?! GOOD GOD KID!!" **Amanda yelled at Mai who was hurting in so many ways.

"That's it I can't take it anymore!" Amanda yelled as she untied Mai and dragged her to a small, dark, cold, mold infested closet.

"DADDY!!! Ware is you?" Mai asked softly as she held onto her knees tightly and rocked back and fourth as she began to cry.

"Shut up." Amanda said simply as she heard Mai.

* * *

**With Elliot And The Gang:**

So the gang was now talking of how they would split up into groups when two other people came in. It was the boy and girl from the funeral who sat next to Kiki and Ruby.

"Hey you, Elliot right?" The boy asked.

"Yeah why? Better yet who are you?" Elliot asked.

"You're the creator of the mews right?" The boy asked again.

"How do you know that? Who the hell are you?" Elliot asked getting annoyed.

"I know that because my girlfriend here is a mew. As for who I am, I'm Derek, Mai's older brother." The boy, Derek said.

"Derek, please don't start a fight. I'm Beverly, Derek's fiance'e. And yes, I'm a mew." The girl, Beverly finally spoke out.

"Ok, so what do you guys want?" Corina asked annoyed.

"What do you think? We want to find my sister. And Beverly wants to get to know you guys." Derek said.

"Well you know what? You guys ca..." Corina started, but was cut off...by Elliot.

"Fine, you guys can come and help. It also means you guys get to work in the cafe as well." Elliot said simply.

"What?! Just who do you think you are?!" Derek asked enraged.

"Deal!" Beverly said out of nowhere.

"Ok, so we'll go in groups of four." Wesley said as he picked out the groups.

In group one it was Elliot, Zoey, Derek and Beverly.

In group two it was Dren, Corina, Sardon and Bridget.

In group three it was Tarb, Kiki, Tyson and Ruby.

In group four it was Wesley, Renee, Tyson and Berry.

So they took off, Derek grumbling angry words about being put into a group with this Elliot character that had sole custody of his sister, Mai.

They had been looking now, for about two hours and Derek was starting to ease up on Elliot, but not much.

It wasn't much longer when all four groups were led to an old, dark, creepy looking abandoned house.

The door was open after all.

They were in the house maybe half an hour looking and were just about to leave when Elliot hit his toe on something hard and yelled out loud.

That was when they heard.

"Daddy?" They heard Mai ask.

"Mai?!" Elliot asked looking around.

"DADDY!" Mai cried, banging on the door.

"Mai! Mai where are you?" Elliot called softly.

"Daddy!!!" Mai called franticly hitting the door.

She was hitting the door so much that her hands started to bleed.

"Daddy..." Mai called, her voice weak, croaky, scratchy and sad. That's what Elliot noticed the most, her sad voice.

"Mai. Mai where are you?" Elliot asked one last time.

"Daddy, in hewre. I'm in da dark pace." Mai cried, scratching at the door, causing her fingers to bleed now.

Soon Elliot found the door, the closet that Mai was locked in, which was in a different room.

Unfortunately like it says Mai is locked in a closet and Amanda had the keys.

Luckily Elliot had an idea, maybe not a good one, but what else coud he do?

"Mai, baby." Elliot started.

"Daddy?" Mai asked.

"Baby I need you to stay as far away from the door as you can. Do you understand baby?" Elliot asked

At firs there was nothing but silence before a small "ywes" was heard and then crawling to the left.

About a minute and three sore arms later the closet door was knocked down and then a VERY scared Mai shaking in the corner.

"Mai, baby. Oh My God! Mai what did she do to you?" Elliot asked when he saw her face, wrists and waist.

"DADDY!" Mai cried latching onto him.

"Elliot, Wesley, Derek! Wha'ts going on?!" Zoey, Renee and Beverly called running into the next room with everybody following close behind.

"OH MY GOD!! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!" They all asked when they saw little Mai.

"I don't know." Elliot said as he felt her little hands turned to little fists, clutching his shirt and her head resting on his shoulder.

"What indeed? I know what happened to the girl." A voice came from the other room; it was Amanda standing there, looking evilly at them.

"YOU!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Elliot and Derek demanded.

"Why I didn't do anything to her that she didn't deserve." Amanda said holding her arms out.

"Damnit! What the hell did you do to her?!" Derek asked his aunt.

"Oh, Derek. It's you isn't it? I haven't seen since you were, well, Mai's age." Amanda said sweetly.

"Well yeah. So you're my aunt huh?" Derek asked.

"Yeah I would be." Amanda said simply.

"Well then answer me this. WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO HER?!" Derek asked pissed.

"None of your business." Amanda said simply.

"YES IT IS!!! IT'S BOTH OF OUR BUSINESS!!! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER AND HIS SISTER!!! SO DON'T TELL US WE DON'T HAVE A DAMN REASON!!!" Elliot yelled as she handed Mai to Wesley.

"WELL THEN!! IN THAT CASE!! WATCH OUT!!" Amanda yelled running at Elliot, but then turned to Wesley, knocking him down and then grabbed Mai and threw her across the room, where she hit her head, after she hit the ground, knocking her out.

"MAI!" Everybody yelled worried.

About ten minutes later the girls took Amanda down and then she was taken to jail.

Elliot then ran straight to Mai, who was unconscience.

"Mai. Mai? Mai! MAI WAKE UP! Please." Elliot begged holding her limp body.

Five minutes late the ambulance came and announced that Mai was in a coma and should be taken to the hospital until she wakes up.

At the hospital she would be preped and stabalized so that they could do what they need to do with her.

* * *

There you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Next chapter will b called "Days In The Hospital!"

Write Soon, Sar T.


	16. At The Hospital: Time To Wake Up!

**At The Hospital: Time To Wake Up!**

* * *

So once they got to the hospital the nurses and doctors had told Elliot he had to wait in the waiting room, so that they could do what they needed to do. Apperently she needed to undergo some surgery.

Elliot didn't want to wait, he wanted to stay with his baby. However, if he wanted to be with her at all he had to do what they said or he wouldn't be able to be with her at all.

"Sir, you have to wait here, or we're gonna have to ask you to leave and we really don't want to do that. We have a feeling that if she wakes up she'll want to see you." A nurse said softly, kindly.

"Ok, fine. I'll be in the waiting room all night if I have to. I'm not leaving her side, not for anything. I made a promise to her that I'd be there always whenever she'd wake up. Come get me right when you're done." Elliot said standing next to Mai, with his hand on her forhead.

"Yes sir, but for now, she needs to be taken to surgery right away." The nurse said softly, taking Mai away, but before she actually did Elliot bent down to mai and said what he needed to say to her.

"Don't worry Mai; I'll be here when you wake up, I promise. You can beat this, I know you can; you're strong, yes you are." Elliot said softly gently kissing her forhead before the nurse actually took her away.

After Mai was out of sight Elliot sat down in a chair, and that's when the rest of the gang came in.

"Where is she Elliot?" Derek was the first to ask before anybody else could.

"Hi guys...She's in surgery." Elliot said simply.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SURGERY?!" Everybody asked at once.

"I mean exactly what I mean; she's in surgery." Elliot said looking at everybody.

"What happened? Why does she need surgery?" Zoey asked softly.

"I don't know. They won't tell me. I just know that she's been taken to surgery." Elliot said simply.

"How could this happen to her? What did she ever do to deserve this?" Zoey and Bridget asked at the same time.

"I don't know. I ask my self that all the time now." Elliot said softly looking at a clock.

* * *

**Two Hours Later:**

It was about two hours later when a nurse came out.

"Elliot Grant?" She called.

"Yeah." Elliot replied standing up.

"Mai's out of surgery and I was told to get you and your guardian right away because you apperently said you weren't leaving her side, correct?" The nurse asked kindly.

"Yeah that's correct." Elliot said simply.

"Well then if you'll follow me." The nurse said motioning for him to follow her.

About two minutes later they reached a door.

"Before you go in I must warn you; keep all cell phones, I-Pods, MP3players or any other electronic devices off. We don't want anything interfering with the monitors and all the stuff connected to Mai." The nurse said as Elliot and Wesley turned off anything they had on.

After there electronic things were turned off the nurse opened the door and Elliot immediately went to Mai's side.

"Oh my god Mai. What happened to you?" Elliot asked as he noticed all the monitors that she was connected to. There were wires connected to each of her arms and even her stomach. Her arms, legs and even stomach were covered in bandages.

"Amanda did all this?" Wesley asked looking at the poor girl in critical condition.

"Mai..." Was all Elliot said as he gently took her small hand in his.

"Elliot..." Wesley started.

"I'm _NOT leaving her side." Was all Elliot said._

"I know. I was just going to ask if you wanted me to go and get Mr. Bear for her." Wesley said.

"Oh, ummm yeah. That would be great. Another thing. Could you tell the others to go home? I don't really want them to see Mai like this." Elliot said sadly.

"Yeah sure thing." Wesley said as he exited the room.

* * *

**In The Waiting Room With Everybody Else:**

"Hey guys..." Wesley started.

"Hey Wesley. What's going on? How's Mai?" Everybody asked.

"Well Mai's connected to a bunch of different machines and is I guess in a pretty deep coma." Wesley said sadly.

"No, not Mai." The group moaned.

"Yeah I know. Elliot and I feel the same way. Speaking of Elliot would like it if you guys left. He said that he didn't want you to see Mai right now. I also think he wants to be left alone with her. He feels as if this was all his fault." Wesley said simply.

"Yeah we understand." The group said sadly, truely understanding what was going on, even Derek.

"Now if you'd excuse me. I have to go get Mr. Bear for Mai." Wesley said as he was to leave.

"You mean this?" Zoey asked as she pulled Mr. Bear out of her bag. "I went back to get him just in case." Zoey finished.

"Yeah. You want to take it them don't you?" Wesley asked.

"If that'd be ok." Zoey said softly.

"Yeah go ahead, but just you." Wesley said.

"Right." Zoey and everybody else said simply.

* * *

**With Elliot And Mai:**

Elliot was looking at Mai, not taking his eyes away when there was a knock at the door and in popped Zoey.

"Zoey, what are you doing here?" Elliot asked looking at her as shey looked at Mai.

"Oh Mai." Zoey said softly, shocked.

"Zoey, what are you doing here?" Elliot asked again.

"Oh um I'm not staying. I just came to give you this." Zoey said as she handed him Mr. Bear.

"How'd you get him so fast?" Elliot asked.

"I went back to get him just in case. Well I better be going. I'll see you soon." Zoey said leaving.

"Thanks." Elliot said before she was out of the room.

* * *

**Later That Night With Zoey And Her Parents:**

"I can't believe that that happened to Mai." Zoey said sadly while they said quietly at the table.

"Yeah I know. What her aunt did to her was just plain old cruel." Adam said as he placed food on the table.

"Yeah and Elliot has to deal with this. This must be so hard on him." Suzie said softly as she sat down with the rest of the stuff.

"Yeah. Isn't there anything we can do to help them?" Zoey asked near tears.

"Zoey, don't cry." Adam said as he tried to wipe the tears away.

"How am I spose to not cry when I know she's hurt and its hurting Elliot?!" Zoey asked crying even more.

"Hunny, I don't think we can do anything." Adam said softly.

"No, but we could clean up where they live you know. Make it more safe appropriative for Mai. Then we could get them some get well things." Suzie suggested.

"That's a great idea." Zoey and Adam said at the same time.

"Then it's settled." Suzie said as they ate in silence.

* * *

**In The Hospital:**

Three days went by and Mai still hadn't woken up from her coma.

Elliot was so worried and as promised handn't left her side once.

He layed there, holding her hand, occasionaly he fell asleep, but he was always holding her hand.

Every once and awhile the others would come visit, but he was usually alseep or not paying attention to any of them.

She'd been out since sunday, it was now Wendsay, two days until she'd turn three. None of them knew if she'd wake up by then.

"Come on Mai, stay strong. Wake up soon." Elliot would say everyday, several times a day to her.

It was late in the afternoon and Elliot was sleeping, hand in hers, head on the bed.

Elliot however, immediately woke up when he felt something move and then he heard her soft voice.

"Daddy?" Mai asked softly as she made her hand into a little fist.

"Mai?" Elliot asked looking up.

When he looked up Mai had slightly turned her head to the side to look at Elliot.

"Daddy? Ware we are?" Mai asked softly.

"Mai! You're awake! Thank God!" Elliot said happily, hugging her.

"Daddy, we go home now wite?" Mai asked softly, then cried cause she pulled her arms, which pulled wires causing her some pain.

"Mai, Mai, hold still. We can't go home until the doctors say its ok." Elliot said as he gently untangled the wires and then lifted her up a little so he could climb into the bed and put her gently on his lap.

After she got comfortable a nurse came in with the doctor.

"Oh, she's awake. How do you feel hunny?" The doctor asked.

"I wan go home now pewese." Mai said softly.

"Well, first you have to do something for us." The doctor said as he got a cup.

"Whawt?" Mai asked clinging to her daddy.

"First we need you to eat and drink something. So what would you like?" The doctor asked.

"Noodles and Kooaid, pewese." Mai said as the nurse removed the wires.

"Ok. I'll be right back." The doctor said softly.

About half an hour later the doctor came back with a bowel of noodles and a small cup of kool-aid.

Mai ate and drank all the noodles and kool-aid with no problems at all. So within two hours the doctor came back with the next thing they had to do.

"Ok hunny there's one more thing we need you to do before we can let you go home." The doctor said softly.

"Whawt's dat?" Mai asked.

"We need to see if you can walk steadily. Can you do that?" The doctor asked.

"Ywes I cawn." Mai said as Elliot helped her down.

At first she stumbled, but quickly got ahold of it and was walking around.

After both tests were done with no problems at all the doctors let Mai go home, after giving Elliot the pain pills that she would need to help her heal...

* * *

There you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Need help w/ wut 2 call de next chapter.

Review.

Write Soon, Sar T.


	17. Waiting In The Hospital!

**Waiting In The Hospital!**

* * *

Elliot and Mai were waiting for Wesley to come pick them up in the waiting room when Zoey and her parents popped in.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" Zoey asked when she saw Mai.

"Oh, the poor thing; I can't believe that this happened to her." Suzie said as she saw Mai's face.

"I don't understand how how someone could do that to a little innocent girl." Adam said as he watched Mai hold onto Elliot for dear life.

"The past events had just set her back. Because of her aunt, Mai is now afraid of people again. And as it would seem all people but Elliot.

Mai's face, arms, waist and neck were pretty bruised up, but mainly it was her face from where Amanda had been slappng the poor girl.

Zoey tried to rub Mai's back, but Mai just flinched away.

"Elliot, what's going on? Why won't she let me touch her?" Zoey asked confused.

"...(Sigh) I'm assuming that it has to do with her aunt. You see, with all that Mara, Nate and Amanda did (when Mara was still alive) to Mai when she was living with them, she was afraid of them and other people. Now, it's just like that except that Mai was never really over it and was just starting to trust people. Now it's all reverting back and she remembers all of what they did to her; the fear never really left her. Because of that, because of what her aunt did to her three days ago, the fear of people is back. Not only back, but the fear is now stronger." Elliot explained sadly and very angerliy.

"Oh I see. So she's gonna have to learn not to be afraid of us all over again? How long do you think it will take?" Zoey asked looking at Mai.

"Yeah, that's probably what's going to happen. I dont know how long it will take. Probably awhile." Elliot said softly.

"And you were making some good progress, weren't you?" Adam asked.

"Yeah and now it's all been taken away, hasn't it?" Suzie asked worried.

"Yeah, the progress I was making was great. Not all of it's been taken away; she's not afraid of me, whihc means we still might have a chance." Elliot said as Mai slipped her hand into hand and he shook her hand a little.

"So umm Elliot, don't get mad." Zoey started.

"Why would I get mad? I couldn't be any happier right now, especially knowing that Mai's ok." Elliot said simply.

"Well um, the cafe, your cafe, well we kinda fixed it." Zoey said softly.

"What do you mean fixed it?" Elliot asked suspiciously.

"What we mean is we child proofed it. You know so that it's safe for Mai now. So that she can run or crawl around without getting hurt." Suzie explained, while Adam fumed about Amanda. He was extremely pissed and wasn't going to calm down anytime soon.

"Oh. Well thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you." Elliot said softly.

"You'd probably be out on your luck. You'd have no idea on what to do." Adam said mockingly.

"Yeah thanks. I think I'll be installing some alarm systems so I know if somebody's trying to break in. I don't want anything more to happen to Mai." Elliot said simply, holding her close.

"Right, well that's a great idea Elliot. And you know you're always welcome to our place. You, Wesley, Renee and of course Mai." Suzie said politely.

"Of course. That's really nice of you." Elliot said softly as he heard Mai softly yawn.

"Daddy?" Mai asked softly.

"Yes, what is it baby?" Elliot asked softly.

"Wen we go hom?" Mai asked softly.

"When Uncle Wesley gets here." Elliot answered softly.

"Wen dat be?" Mai asked softly.

"I don't know baby, I don't know." Elliot replide back at the young girl in his arms.

"Why?" Mai asked again.

"Because he never told me." Elliot said lifting Mai up more, as she was falling down.

"Oh." Mai said as she wrapped her tiny legs around his waist and her tiny hands clutching his shirt.

"So at least she's talking to you, right?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah I guess." Elliot said then in the distance heard someone calling them.

"Hey Elliot!" The voice called.

When Elliot looked up he saw Wesley coming towards them.

"Hey Wesley." Elliot said as he turned Mai to look at him.

"Are you ready to go home now?" Wesley asked Mai, but she just hid in Elliot's shoulder.

"Sorry 'bout that. She's scared of people again." Elliot said sadly.

"Yeah I understand." Wesely said simply.

"Huh..." Everybody said before Elliot said he had to use the bathroom.

"Wesley, take Mai for a second, I have to use the facilities." Elliot said handing Mai to Wesley.

"Daddy, ware you gowing?" Mai asked scared as Elliot handed her to Wesley.

"I'll be right back Mai; I'm just going to the bathroom. Uncle Wesley's not going to hurt you, I promise." Elliot said before he ran to the bathroom.

While Wesley was holding Mai she was studying him, to make sure that he wasn't a bad person.

She assumed that since he was holding her gently making sure she wouldn't fall and hurt herself that he was indeed a good guy.

"Eh." Was all Mai said as she poked Wesley's shoulder.

"Hmm? What is it Mai?" Wesley asked as she poked him a few times.

"Eh." Mai mumbled as she lifted herself up a little so that she could reach his head with her hands and look over.

Mai felt really tall being able to see who was behind Wesley and being able to see if her daddy would be coming back anytime soon.

Mai soon began to feel a little dizzy so she plopped back down into Wesley's arms and began to sway her legs back and fourth a bit, being careful not to kick him and get yelled at. (like Wesley would ever yell at her.)

"You? You Unle Westly?" Mai asked softly pointing at Wesley.

"Yes, you bet I am." Wesley said, SLOWLY, as not to scare her, taking her hand and rocking it back and fourth.

"Hmm? DADDY!" Mai called bouncing up and down, extending her arms to her daddy whe she saw him come up to them.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Mai exclaimed bouncing up and down when Elliot got her. "Guwess what! Guwess what!" Mai chimed.

"What is it Mai?" Elliot asked smiling seeing her face light up like that.

"Him...He's Unle Westley!" Mai said happily, out of breath as well.

"Yes I know. He's your Uncle Wesley alright." Elliot said smiling.

"Well shall we get going then?" Wesley asked, smiling looking at the two of them.

"Yeah I think it's time to go." Elliot said as they all headed out and to the car on the way home...

* * *

There you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Next chapter .

Review.

Write Soon, Sar T.


	18. Home, The Break up & The Shot!

**Home, The Break up & The Shot!**

* * *

Once they finally reached the cafe Mai was very egar to get out of the car.

The fifteen minute car ride felt like hours on end for little Mai, who was as antsy as if she had fire ants in her pants.

"Daddy! We hom! We hom!" Mai cried happily as Elliot unhooked her from her car seat.

"Yes I know baby." Elliot said as he gently pulled her out of the car seat.

"Welcome back you guys!" Everybody called happily as Mai hid in Elliot's shoulder.

"She's scared of people again." Elliot said as he held on to Mai protectiavly.

"Aww! AGAIN?! WHY?!" They all shouted.

"Why do you think? It's Amanda's fault." Elliot said a little angry.

"Oh we see." They all said sadly.

"Hey guys what's up?" They heard someone call.

When they turned around they saw somebody they really didnt want to see...Mark.

"Mark what are you doing here?" Zoey asked sourly.

"I thought about it, and I will gladly forgive you if you just quit your job and come back with me." Mark said thinking highly of himself, also thinking she'd listen to him.

"Mark...Why are you asking me of this?" Zoey asked annoyed.

"Hunny, I forgive you. Just come back with me. I just love and miss you." Mark said looking at Mai and Elliot with disgust.

"Obviously not. Not enough to let me stay here with my friends..." Zoey said annoyed.

"But baby you don't need them; you need me. You need help, in so many ways." Mark said walking forward to her to give a comforting hug.

"Mark, stay away from me." Zoey said backing off.

"What do you mean Zoey? What's wrong with you?" Mark asked confused.

"Mark, I think we should break up. You've become soo clingy. Not only that, but you've become jealous over nothing. As for my friends, I'm not leaving them for anything." Zoey said defensivly.

"Wait, you're breaking up with me? Me? Nobody breaks up with me, nobody!" Mark yelled throwing a fit, scaring little Mai, who begged for Elliot to put her down, while she hid behind his leg.

"It's ok Mai. Everything's gonna be ok. Wesley, can you take her inside?" Elliot asked gently picking up Mai and held her in front of Wesley.

"Of course I can. Come on Mai." Wesley said taking Mai.

"Daddy?" Mai asked with uncertainty.

"It's ok Mai, I promise." Elliot said as Mai held onto Wesley, trusting her daddy's judgement.

"Otay." Mai said softly latching onto Wesley.

As soon as Mai was inside Mark starting having coniptions.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU BREAK UP WITH ME ZOEY?! DON'T I MAKE YOU HAPPY?! YOU SAID THAT YOU LOVED ME!" Mark yelled.

"I loved the old you. You've changed. I don't love you anymore." Zoey said calmly.

"Him? You love him?!" Mark cried looking at Elliot.

"No, but Elliot is a good friend. Even if I did love him, I'm sure he'd be a better boyfriend than you'd ever be!" Zoey said annoyed.

"NO!! NO ONE CAN BE A BETTER BOYFRIEND THEN ME!!" Mark yelled pissed off.

"Mark, I'd suggest you leave before I call the cops and I will, and I think you know I will." Elliot said.

"Fine, but I'll be back and you can count on that." Mark said leaving.

"Yeah, and we'll be waiting." Elliot said annoyed.

"Thanks Elliot." Zoey thanked Elliot, bowing slightly.

"No problem." Elliot said a bit stressed out.

Elliot was just a little stressed out with, not only Mark, but with what happened in the last few days. However, once he got inside the cafe and saw Mai he relaxed a bit.

Once she saw her daddy Mai ran to Elliot and jumped in his arms with Mr. Bear.

"Daddy! Daddy! Lookie! Lookie!" Mai cried showing Elliot what she had.

In her tiny hands was a little nic-nac that Wesley had made.

"Yeah, I see it. Where'd you get this?" Elliot asked Mai shoved the thing in his face.

"Unle Westly make it!" Mai chimed.

"Oh really now?" Elliot asked humoring little Mai.

"Ywes." Mai said.

"I see." Elliot said.

"Daddy?" Mai started.

"Yes? What is it?" Elliot asked.

"Cwan you put me daown?" Mai asked.

"Oh of course." Elliot said setting her down and watching her run around.

Mai was happy...and hyper, something Elliot never seen before in her. Mai is usually a really calm, quiet, shy girl who never showed this much hyperness.

As he watched her, she disappered for a moment before jumping up onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Mai cried happily.

"What is it Mai?" Elliot asked as he got a hold of her legs so she wouldn't fall backwards.

"I tawll now! I biggwer den u!!" Mai cried throwing her arms in the air.

"Yes I see that." Elliot said walking around.

Soon enough Elliot had to keep his balance as Mai crawled over his head and did a flip into his arms, giggleing.

"Mai, what was that?" Elliot asked as she stared at him.

"Wee!" Mai cried as she flipped out of his arms and landed on her feet on the ground and started to run around again.

In about two hours Mai had used up all her energy and it was time for dinner, bath and then bed.

Dinner was ok; she ate just about all her food and several cups of milk.

Bath time was a bit harder; Mai was overly fussy and tired, so Elliot had Zoey help him out.

After the bath Zoey had to go home and it was time for Mai to go to sleep.

Bed time was the easiest time of that night; Mai just laid there while Elliot tucked her in.

"Daddy?" Mai asked softly holding onto Mr. Bear tightly.

"Yes what is it Mai?" Elliot asked.

"Cwan we finwish Awaddin?" Mai asked softly as Neko II streached.

"Yeah why not." Elliot said as he got the book and sat down next to Mai, who crawled onto his lap.

"So we last left off with Aladin and Genie trying to impress Princess Jasmin..." Elliot started.

That night they finished the book.

"The End." Elliot said as Mai stared up at him and yawned.

"Daddy, I a princess too, lwike Jamin?" Mai asked.

"Yes you are. You're my little princess." Elliot said picking her up.

"Yay!" Mai cried yawning.

"Now, like a good little princess, it's time for you to go to sleep." Elliot said tucking her in again.

"Otay daddy. Nwite." Mai said slowly closing her eyes and falling to sleep with dreams of how she would be a princess like Jasmin.

"That's sweet you know?" Wesley said standing in the doorway.

"Well, she is my little princess." Elliot said then noticed something in Wesley's hands.

"That's the injection?" Elliot asked knowing what it was.

"Yes. You said you wanted this for her correct?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah I did." Elliot said as Wesley handed him the needle.

"Well I have to go. Renee's waiting." Wesley said leaving.

"Ok. Later." Elliot said waving.

He waited about two hours before deciding to give Mai the shot that would pervent her ears and tail from popping out when she sneezed.

"I'm sorry Mai." Elliot said as he gently kissed her forhead, before gently taking her arm and sticking the needle in her arm.

When he stuck it in her arm Mai made a painful noise, which caused Elliot to feel really bad.

When it was all said and done Elliot put a Aladin and Jasmin bandaid on her long after that Elliot went to bed himself, right next to Mai holding her close and protectivly.

* * *

There you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Next chapter .

Review.

Write Soon, Sar T.


	19. Shattered: The Accident!

**Shattered: The Accident!**

* * *

The next morning Elliot woke up only to find that Mai was curled up next to him, breating softly in and out.

When he moved just slightly Mai started to wake up.

"D-daddy." Mai said softly.

"Yes Mai its me. You're up early today." Elliot said as she sat up. Though she sat up and was awake, her eyes were barely open.

Soon Mai started to slowly rub her eyes with her tiny hands.

"Hey, you two, it's about time you got up." A voice said from the doorway.

"Unle Westley?" Mai said softly as her eyes started adjusting to the light.

"Hey Mai." Wesley said gently.

"Hey Wesley. What do you mean by 'It's about time you go up?'" Elliot asked.

"It's almost 11." Wesley said simply.

"What?!" Elliot exclaimed almost jumping.

"Yeah, well then again it was late when you went to bed last night." Wesley explained while getting a confused look form Mai.

"Daddy, wats wong?" Mai asked.

"Nothing baby, I've just never slept this late." Elliot said picking her up.

"I sowee." Mai said looking down.

"Why are you sorry baby?" Elliot asked.

"Is my fawlt." Mai said near tears.

"No it's not Mai. We just had a long day yesterday and it must've tired us out." Elliot said bouncing her up and down a bit.

"Otay." Mai said softly.

"Hey now, be happy. Princesses's aren't spose to be sad, they're spose to be happy." Elliot said getting her attention right away.

"I stwill a pincsess lwike Jamine?" Mai asked smiling.

"Of course you are." Elliot said bouncing her a bit more.

"YWAY!" Mai cried happily getting both Elliot and Wesley to chuckle a bit.

"Hey Wesley can you take the little princess?" Elliot asked as he held onto a very bouncy Mai so that she wouldn't fall and hurt her self.

"Yes, of course. Is there anything you want done right away?" Wesley asked as Elliot handed Mai to him.

"Umm yeah. Could you just make sure she's fed. I'll take care of a bath later." Elliot said simply.

After he said that you could here a door open and quick footsteps running up the stairs.

Soon enough Zoey popped in out of breath.

"Zoey, what's up?" Elliot asked as soon as he saw her.

"Wats up Zowey?" Mai asked bouncing up and down.

"Mark is being a pain. He came to my house this morning and was talking to my parents." Zoey started, remembering what happened.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Zoey was just waking up after having a strange dream about her _and_ Elliot.

"Yeah that will _NEVER _happen." Zoey said to herself as she took a shower and got dressed.

She had then decided to finish something up for school before heading down for breakfast.

After awhile she decided to go downstairs and eat something and that's when she heard him, Mark was talking to her parents.

"What are you doing here Mark?" Zoey asked sourly.

"Zoey?" Zoey's parents said astonished.

"What?" Zoey asked annoyed.

"Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend who want to take you to England?" Zoey's parents asked.

"Yes and I'm not going to England with him because he's _NOT _my boyfriend; I broke up with him yesterday." Zoey said getting a slight smile from her dad.

"Really hunny?" Suzie asked.

"Yes." Zoey replied.

"Now I don't really think it was a breakup; she was just a little angry." Mark said trying to sooth things out.

"Really? Is that so?" Adam asked.

"Yes it is sir. She was just a little stressed, as I can imagine you all were." Mark replied again.

**"THAT'S IT!!! YES, I WAS MAD! BUT THAT WAS BECAUSE YOU WERE ASKING ME TO QUIT MY JOB AT THE CAFE AND ALSO LEAVE MY FRIENDS TO BE WITH YOU!! THAT'S NOT REAL LOVE MARK!! ANOTHER REASON I BROKE UP WITH YOU IS BECAUSE YOU CHANGED, A LOT!! I LOVED THE OLD MARK, THE ONE WHO CARED!!! (He never cared) THIS NEW MARK YOU'VE BECOME IS TOTALLY DIFFERENT!! I DON'T LIKE WHO YOU'VE BECOME!! AS I SAID YESTERDAY YOU'VE CHANGED, AND NOT FOR THE GOOD!!!" Zoey yelled pissed off.**

"Mark, I think you should leave now." Suzie said softly.

"Now, or I'll make sure you wished you never met Zoey." Adam said fiercly.

"Fine." Mark said stomping out.

"Zoey are you ok?" Zoey's parents asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm gonna go see Elliot and Mai." Zoey said softly heading out.

When she was about half way to the Cafe Mew Mew Mark stopped her.

"What was all that about Zoey?" Mark asked annoyed.

"Leave me alone Mark." Zoey said annoyed.

"No! You're my girlfriend and I say we're going to England." Mark said as he grabbed her arm.

"Hey let me go Mark! That hurt! I'm not your girlfriend and I'm NOT going to England with you!" Zoey exclaimed kicking him where it hurts and then took off running.

**End Flashback:**

"He did what?!" Elliot asked pissed.

"Daddy?" Mai asked as she begged Wesley to put her down.

"Sorry Mai. Mark's just being mean to Zoey again." Elliot said as Mai looked at Zoey.

"Bwad Mok! Dwid Mok huwrt you?" Mai asked going to Zoey and hugged her leg.

"Yes, bad Mark indeed. Just a little Mai, but don't worry, everything's ok." Zoey said picking her up.

"Awre you suwer?" Mai asked softly.

"Yep, you bet I am." Zoey said simply.

"Otay." Mai said softly.

"So What are you guys doing today?" Zoey asked.

"Well I'm planning on taking a shower right now so if you'd please be kind enough to leave so I can do so that would be nice. And Zoey if you're hungry Wesley's gonna make something for Mai to eat." Elliot said simply.

"Ok. Yeah, that'd be great; I haven't eaten anything yet today." Zoey said softly as she followed Wesley downstais.

"So what have you been up to lately? How's Renee?" Zoey asked while Mai bounced around on a chair in which she kept almost falling out of.

"Nothing much. She's great, happy. Mai you have to hold still or you'll fall out and hurt yourself." Wesley said as she almost fell...again. "We need to find her a high chair."

"My mom still has my old high chair if you really need one. I'm sure she wouldn't really care if Mai had it for awhile until she grows out of it." Zoey said softly.

"That'd be nice and I'm sure Elliot would like that." Wesley said as he caught Mai from falling again.

"Here, I'll take her." Zoey said setting Mai on her lap.

Wesley had made burgers, french fries and peas for them, making sure to save a plate for Elliot.

Mai ate her burger (Wesley made sure to make a small one for her) & all her fries. Her peas on the other hand she fiddled around with.

Zoey was the same way, ate the burger, the fries, but fiddled around with the peas.

"You two are so much alike." Elliot said coming from behind them.

"What do you mean Elliot?" Zoey asked as he started eating his food.

"Neither you nor Mai will eat peas. You both eat everything else, 'cept de peas." Elliot explained.

"I guess. Oh, umm I'm gonna get my mom to give you my old high chair." Zoey said simply.

"Oh, ok. That'd be great." Elliot said eating his food.

"That's what I said." Wesley said as he started doing the dishes and Mai slipped off of Zoey's lap.

"Me hep! Me hep!" Mai cried tugging on Wesley's pant legs.

"Ok. Up we go." Wesley said as he sat Mai on the counter.

"Wat I do? Wat I do?" Mai asked as she waited for Wesley.

"Well I'm gonna wash them like this and you'll dry them like this. Just be very careful." Wesley said showing her what to do.

After about fifteen minutes they got the dishes done, but Mai was a little upset.

"Mai, baby it's not your fault." Elliot said gently while Wesley agreed and Zoey sweeped up the mess.

"Ywes it is! Unle Westley towed me to be carefwull and I dwid a bwad ting!" Mai cried uncontrolably.

You see while they were doing dishes Wesley had absentmindly put three plates in front of her while was still trying to dry one off; she accidently dropped that one which scared her making her jump a little knocking the other three off as well.

"I bwad! I no pincsess lwike Jamine!" Mai cried running off...

* * *

There you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Next chapter: "Missing".

Review.

Write Soon, Sar T.


	20. Missing & Mark's In Jail!

**Missing & Mark's In Jail!**

* * *

It had been a few hours since Mai had ran away and Elliot was starting to worry.

"Elliot, calm down, I'm sure she's ok." Wesley said as Elliot paced around the room like a madman.

"How can I can calm down when I know my baby is out there somewhere lost and confused? What if she's hurt? She's already confused." Elliot said freaking out and that's when the others walked in.

"Hey! Where's my sister now?! What happened?!" Derek demanded.

"Derek, baby, calm down. Everything will be ok and I'm pretty sure it's not Elliot's fault; it's nobody's fault." Beverly said simply, calmly.

"Fine." Derek said calming down some.

"So what are we gonna do?" Bridget asked worried.

"First we're gonna separate and look for her. She could still be here; she could also be in the park, so we have to break up into groups…" Renee said as she looked at everybody.

"Elliot, Zoey, Derek & Beverly are in one group. Corina, Dren, Bridget and Sardon in another. Kiki, Tarb, Ruby and Kyle in a different group. Renee, myself, Berry and Tyson in a different group. Wesley said simply.

"Ok, that sounds fair, but where is everybody going to look?" Zoey asked as she looked around.

"My group will look around the park. Kiki's group will stay here and look. Corina's group will search around this area and your group will search down town…" Wesley explained.

"Ok. Well let's go…might as well start now." Zoey said as they took off to their direction.

It'd been about two hours and everybody came up with nothing. Mai was missing and upset.

"Where could she have gone?" Elliot asked as he sat on the stairs leading up to his room.

"I don't know, but we'll find her, I promise you that." Wesley said as Zoey sat next to him.

Not long after that did the café doors fly open and reveal a very angry Mark, smirking evilly.

"What do you want Mark?" Zoey and Elliot asked really annoyed…

"Let's just say I got something you want." Mark said.

"What could you possibly have that we want?" Elliot and Zoey asked.

"This." Mark said holding up a crying Mai.

"Mai! What did you do you fucking bastard! Give me my daughter back!" Elliot yelled.

"Not until she comes back to me!" Mark yelled pointing towards Zoey.

"You can forget me coming back to you! I told you we are OVER! Get it?!" Zoey yelled.

"What do you mean over?" Mark asked annoyed.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? We're over. O V E R. OVER! Get it? Got it? Good!" Zoey said yelling at him.

"You stupid bitch! Here! Take the brat!" Mark yelled, throwing little Mai across the room.

Luckily for any of them, Dren was in ciniclon form; he teleported and caught Mai just in time.

"MARK! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! SHE'S JUST A BABY!" Bridget cried.

"She's ruining my life! Its you! I know it is! She left me to be with you!" Mark yelled accusing Elliot.

"So what if I did! He's a hell of a lot nicer then you are!" Zoey yelled.

"Whatever. I don't care what the fuck you have to say you little bitch! I'm leaving!" Mark yelled about to leave.

However, as he was about to leave the others blocked him while Wesley took Mai and called the police.

About five minutes later the police showed up and took Mark to jail and bandaged up the cuts Mai had on her arms and legs.

Mark was sent to jail for a year for child abuse.

That night, since it was a Friday Zoey stayed at the café and help take care of Mai and all that.

All that day Mai clung to Elliot; that and cried.

"Mai, baby it's ok, everything's gonna be ok." Elliot said as he lay her gently on the bed with Mr. Bear and Neko II.

About half an hour later Mai had cried herself to sleep.

Elliot was so exhausted he just climbed in bed, forgetting about the lights and fell asleep, after pulling Mai close to him.

Wesley was the one who turned the lights out and went to meet Renee at the park.

Zoey was in the next room praying for Mai and Elliot. Eventually she just fell asleep.

* * *

There you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Next chapter: "".

Review.

Write Soon, Sar T.


	21. Sick Pt 1

The next day Elliot woke to Mai breathing really harshly and trashing back and forth. Not only that, but her face was flushed bright red.

As soon as Elliot saw that he felt her forehead to find that it was really warm; Mai had a fever.

About a minute later he went to go find a thermometer to find out what her temperature really was. When he found out what her temperature was he took her to Wesley right away.

"Wesley!" Elliot yelled carrying Mai down the basement stairs.

"What is it Elliot? What's wrong?" Wesley asked worried as he heard the worry in Elliot's voice

"It's Mai; I think she has a fever." Elliot said as he gently laid Mai on the table.

"Well let's take a look see." Wesley said as he examined Mai and took her temperature. Indeed she had a fever of 101.5.

"She does indeed have a fever so I'd keep her in the house. She'll be fine with rest and plenty of fluids." Wesley said.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks Wes." Elliot said as he carried Mai to bed.

As he was walking upstairs Zoey came out of the guest room.

"What happened? What's wrong with Mai?" Zoey asked.

"She's fine; she just has a fever is all." Elliot said as she opened his door for him.

"Oh, ok. Hopefully she gets well soon. But hey, I'd love to stay but I have to go help mom and dad with something. I'll be back for my shift. See you later." Zoey said quietly as not to wake up Mai and slipped out.

"Ok, see you then." Elliot said as he laid Mai down on the bed.

"Da-daddy?" Mai asked quietly.

"Shhh…Go back to sleep baby." Elliot cooed softly as he rubbed her forehead.

"O-ok." Mai said quietly falling back to sleep.

"Don't worry I won't leave you, I promise." Elliot said as he sat by her side.

About an hour later Elliot fell asleep, his arm around Mai's waist protecting her.

Wesley came in not but a few minutes later to check up on them. When he saw them he put an extra blanket over Elliot.

A few hours later around noonish Elliot woke up and Mai was freezing…

* * *

Well there you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Next chapter will b called "Mother! The Diagnosis!"

Write Soon, Sar T.


End file.
